Changes
by machiko
Summary: Harry is going through a lot but what happens when letter inadvertently saves his life will thing get better or worst.Warnings:boyxboy,yaoi etc pairings:HPDM,RLSS,HGRW,LLNL,SFDT,CWLM, BZ/?
1. Messages

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or any of the character from the Harry Potter series**

**First this story DOES contain man/man, yaoi, BL whatever you want to call it so if you don't like it don't read it!**

**Chapter 1: Messages**

Draco looked over the letter it wasn't perfect but it should get the message across. He knew it was a great risk sending the letter but it was worth it, now to get Dobby into the manner.

"Trixie" he calls the new house elf, with a pop she appeared.

"Master Draco, What do you need?" the small female elf squeaked much to Draco's displeasure.

"Could you please get Dobby from Hogwarts please, it seems he may have taken something of mine. Don't tell him what I want him for. Thank you Trixie."

"Yes master I shall be back soon". With that the small house leaving Draco in peace for a few minutes.

Not five minutes later the two house elf's arrived, to Draco Dobby looked a bit nervous or maybe just unhappy to be back in the manner not that Draco could blame him.

"Thank you Trixie you may leave"

"Thank you, Master Draco" with one last squeak Trixie pop away.

"What is Draco wanting with Dobby? Dobby no more work for Malfloy's" Dobby said rather stiffly while look as Draco with his big scared eyes.

"Well Dobby you love harry potter, Right? You'd do anything to help him, right?" for each of these questions Draco received a nod. "Ok, well I need you to get this letter to Harry and I need you to make sure no one knows about this, make sure no one can detect you and that Harry's alone when you give him this, Ok?"

Dobby looked at Draco trying to see if the other was lying about the letter helping harry and saw only truth.

"Dobby help Draco, I get harry letter today" Dobby replied knowing ex-master Draco had changed a lot.

"Thank you Dobby" Draco smiled at the elf. Dobby nodded then popped away to Harry Potter.

Draco sighed in relief, he'd done all he could but the guilt was still there away at him. How could he do this to the one he loves the one who's get to much to cope with already the one whose meant to save the Wizarding world.

~HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM~

Harry Potter was sat in his 'bedroom' more like prison the Dursleys hadn't let him out for 5 days now and hadn't feed him in 3.

Harry wasn't really bothered about that what was bothering him was the lack of news and letters from his friends.

The thoughts about Cedric's and Sirius's deaths were driving him mad, it entirely his fault.

Suddenly there was a pop just like a house elf, harry sat up quickly to see none other than Dobby.

"Dobby what are you doing here? I'm sorry but you'll have to leave soon". Harry whispered to the elf.

"Dobby giving harry letter sir" Dobby held it out and harry took it straight away

"Dobby wished Harry good luck, bad wizard son gave Dobby letter, and Dobby keeps it secret sir. Dobby wishes bad wizards son luck to for he need it"

This confused Harry greatly "Thank you Dobby, you should go now before you're missed at the castle" Harry whispered gently.

"Bye Harry potter sir" and Dobby was gone.

Harry opened the letter as started reading the first letter he gotten since before the holiday.

'To the one I owe so much,

I unfortunately have hurt you more times than I wish to count. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you in the past.

I had no wish to become your enemy but as you may have realised by now I have no choice in the matter at hand.

I am writing to you for the first and last time as tomorrow they are taking me to the dark lord; where I am to get the dark mark and a task to complete while I'm at school.

I overheard some of his followers talking about the matter this morning; I am to extinguish the staff wielder. I hope you realise who I mean if not I think you should consult one of your friends for she should be able to figure it out.

While at school I will not be able to talk about this as I will be sworn to secrecy, so please don't try to talk to me.

You realise I have no choice I have to complete this task as the one who is closes to me will die if I do not.

After the war there will be many things I would like to say to you but I believe I will not survive long enough to say them.

I love you! With all my heart I know I don't act as though I do, I will always try to help you to a degree as I wish for you to win this war. I'm sorry you'll never get to see this side of me as all you have learnt about me at school so far is a lie.

I wish you luck,

The one who owes you so much

P.s I mean it when I said I love you, sorry I can't help it I probably won't get to tell you any other way!'

Harry gasped he couldn't believe his eyes, though the letter had no signature he knew who wrote it Draco Malfloy there was no mistaking that. The Draco Malfloy was in love with him that was a shock in its self.

The most important part of the letter stuck him the "staff wielder" could only be one person Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions anger, pity, sadness, gratitude and oddly he felt proud of the fact that Draco's last completely controlled action was to contact him, him.

There was only one problem with the situation Harry knew he couldn't tell Dumbledore but knowing how things work in the castle Harry guessed that Snape would tell him.

That being the case, annoying as I might be would have to go to Snape for help. He just hoped Snape would hear him out if only for Draco's sake.

The second thing that weighed on his mind was Draco's feelings for him. He couldn't say he wasn't flatter by it, he actually felt very happy for reasons he didn't quite understand yet.

Harry knew when he got back to school he had to find a safe way to talk to the other boy no matter what.

~HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM~

Two days later and the Dursleys still hadn't brought him any more food and Harry was starting to feel it. Harry looked down at himself you could see his bone he looked horrid.

Then harry made a big mistake. He got up and walked to the door and banged his hand against the door.

Suddenly harry heard his uncle storming up the stairs and throwing the door open.

"BOY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING NOISE, YOU ARE TO STAY IN THIS ROOM AND QUIET OR YOU WILL REGRET IT" Vernon shouted in harry face.

Harry tried to keep calm but couldn't help shaking.

"I'm s…sorry uncle but please I'm so hungry" Harry said trying to be a timid as possible.

Such an act was not good enough for Vernon whose face had turned bright red with anger.

What happen next would haunt Harry for a very long time. As his consciousness left all he could think about was how nice it would be to die for Vernon had just taken the only thing he had left.

~HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM~

Harry groaned as he woke up then it all flooded back to him what Vernon had done. Harry felt sick and heaved but nothing came out and how could it, it had been nearly a week since he last eaten. With that thought among others, Harry knew he had to get out of the house somehow.

'_Hmm Draco called dobby right ….i wonder if I could but then who could help me. I can't tell Ron and herm' I don't want them to see me like this!' _Harry felt the tears slide down his cheeks in shame if he could handle this, how could he beat Voldemort. '_Snape would help me I just know it; he's saved me so many times before'_

With that decision made Harry took the small piece of paper and pen on his table and wrote:

Snape,

I'm sorry to bother you but you're the only one that I can turn to. Please help me i think he's going to kill me! Please come quickly.

Harry Potter

Harry could only just understand what he'd written because his hand was shaking so much.

"Dobby" Harry said quietly not wanting to get caught. He started to get nervous it had been a few minutes now and dobby still wasn't there. "Dobby" he called again in a slightly stronger voice hoping it would help.

*pop*

"Harry Potter sir, what can I do for you sir". Dobby looked up and his face filled with shock "Harry not well, Dobby get help"

"No no Dobby please just get this letter to Severus Snape for me please and please don't tell anyone not even Dumbledore!" Harry said weakly.

Dobby looked hesitant then nodded "yes, Harry Potter sir Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter sir" the elf them took the letter and disappeared.

Harry then feel asleep again, forgetting that he was completely naked and Snape was hopefully come to get him therefor would see everything.

~HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM~

Severus Snape sat in his office in Hogwarts he could feel that something wasn't right but he had no idea what. The headmaster had been acting odd recently but that's not extremely unusual at this time of year, he always though the old man was insane.

*pop*

Dobby now stood in front of the potions master.

"Dobby, he giving you this letter sir, important letter sir harry not well sir" the house elf thrust forward a small piece of parchment at him.

As he read the letter he couldn't believe his eyes how the hell had Harry gotten himself in trouble this time!

"Dobby, where was Harry when he gave you this?" Snape snapped at the elf.

"Harry Potter sir was at his uncle and aunts house sir, Harry be covered in cuts and bruises sir. I even sees blood on his legs sir" Dobby prattled on all the while Snape's blood was running cold.

Severus Snape quickly stood up, and as quick as he could walk out of the school ground and apparated to 4 Privet Drive.

~HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM~

Harry was getting tired he could see the blood pouring down his legs and wonder how the hell his aunt hadn't hear his screams for help!

He hoped Snape got here soon it had been more than half an hour since Dobby left and Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

*Bang*

Harry jumped slightly but could move much he hoped that noise meant what he thought it meant.

"Where is Harry? You bastard tell me now or you will not live see another day" Harry didn't think he'd ever heard Snape so angry his voice sent shivers down Harrys spine.

The next thing he heard where footsteps banging up the stairs then towards his room. Harry felt scared even though he knew he shouldn't he couldn't help it.

Then the door flew open to reveal Severus Snape and Harry though he couldn't have been happier to see this professor.

"Harry, can you move at all or do you need me to carry you? And where are you school things? " Snape said in a light tone as to not scare the boy.

Harry couldn't help but blush bright red there was no way he could walk but he didn't want to seem weak in front of Snape so he tried to push himself up only to fall again.

Snape seeing this instead of yelling at the boy for his stupidity crouched down, took the boy in his arms much like a husband with his wife and stood up quickly.

Snape then walked out the house in his normal demeanour mental promising to come back and destroy the resident's minds.

~HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM~


	2. Acting?

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter story was mine I'm afraid I would have to marry it! (yes I'm that weird)

I would like to say thank you to: HPDM beta, AcadianProud, Cookyc, YourGothicButterfly for reviewing!

/thoughts /

**Chapter 2: Acting?**

Snape sighed as he placed Harry on the bed in the hospital wing. He could believe how blind he was, he should have seen this before he'd promised to protect Harry and he'd failed again. For once he hoped he could make it up to the boy he'd never felt guilty over being mean to the boy before but thing were different now the boy need someone, the dark lord and the order be damned.

Snape walked to the Cupboard of potions and pick up a Blood replenished, Skelly grow**,** healing and nutrition potions. He walked back over to the boy and carefully poured them one at a time down the boys' throat whilst rubbing the boys' neck to make it easier to swallow. Snape administer the Skelligrow last as it would cause the boy pain and most likely wake the boy up.

Harry felt pain everywhere he knew this pain well it was Skelligrowhe'd just have to bear with it till it was finished. Harry barely registered Snape hovering above him with a rear look of concern marring his face.

Minutes later though it felt like hours the pain ebbed away leaving Harry feeling much better, better than he had in at least a month. Harry opened his eyes and quickly realised one Snape was the one looking after him and two that that made him feel strangely safe.

Harry was having second thought about his own sanity, trusting Malfloy and Snape. Ron would say he was mad and Hermione would say she was proud of him though he wasn't quite sure where he stood with them, they hadn't owled him at all this summer.

"Potter...Harry I'm just going to get Poppy and Albus do you need anything before I go? Perhaps some food" Snape suddenly cut though Harrys thoughts.

"…Could I have some water and tomato soup please? "Harry half whispered, half croaked.

"Dobby" Snape called knowing the boy would feel comfortable around the elf.

*pop*

"Yes professor Snape sir, what you be needing?" Dobby squawked.

"Dobby could you please get Harry here some water and some tomato soup!" Snape said not even realising that he had called Harry by his first name not once but twice in the last 10 minutes.

"Yes sir"

*pop*

Snape left the hospital wing knowing he was going to have a very painful conversation momentarily.

~HPneedssomelovefromDM~

Snape walked in to the headmaster's office with a grim look on his face and immediately sat in the seat in front of the desk without a word. He had no idea how to start this conversation knowing that the headmaster loves Harry; luckily he had no need to worry.

"Would you like some tea? My dear boy" Albus said cheerfully with his typically twinkling eyes.

"No" Snape snapped at the man he was no in the mood from this. Although he probably should have some tea, as the headmaster kept lacing it with a calming draught.

"What worrying you Severus?" Albus said shortly having realised Severus was therefore a reason not just for a visit.

"I'm sorry Albus this won't be easy for you to hear" Severus started "I received this note about an hour and half ago from Harry Potter" Severus preceded to hand the note to Albus and waited for the reaction.

"I see I take it you went to see him then, please tell me what you found!" Albus said sounding tired and this twinkle completely gone.

Severus sighed Albus didn't look surprised which meant Albus suspected that Harry had been abused.

"I found him after an argument with his _Uncle_, in the cupboard under the stairs. Albus it wasn't good another day or two the boy would have been in a coma or worse." Severus spat the word Uncle in disgust. "Harry's in the hospital wing I've given him several potion but I think Poppy should have a looking over him"

"No I'm sure you can deal with the boy I have confidence in you skills in potions" Albus stated.

Severus was getting a bit peeved he did want to have to explain this to Albus but the man left him with little choice.

"Albus, you need to get Poppy there are certain thing I can't help Harry with." Severus said try to avoid the subject he did want to have to think about what he suspected the Harry had gone through.

"Severus don't be awkward; I know you've never gotten along with the boy but I don't see any reason why you can't heal him yourself. I mean the only medical problems you can't deal with are cancers and sexual assaults" Albus said flatly.

"Exactly Albus I can't deal with sexual assault victims, I'm sorry but all the evidence suggests that happened" Severus said with pain evident in his voice.

Albus's head fell into his hand. /No...Not Harry this can't be happening!/

"You're sure?" Albus said painfully, this was his entire fault, Harry had asked to stay at Hogwarts. Severus nodded shortly. Albus sighed "I'll contact Poppy you go to Harry I'll be there in about half an hour"

~HPneedssomelovefromDM~

Harry sat up in the bed sipping the soup that was given to him by Dobby the soup was going cold because it was taking him so long to eat it his whole body ache again. Harry knew he have to talk about what happened as soon as Snape mentioned Dumbledore but he wasn't sure was ready to tell anyone.

Harry placed the empty bowl down on the bedside table; he wasn't sure he could eat any more for a long while.

At that thought Snape walked back in looking very more miserable than normal if that was possible.

"The headmasters just getting Madam Pomfreythey should be here in about half an hour" Snape said matter-of-factly "I'm sorry Harry but they're going to want to know what happen to you, I mean everything, I know it's hard but please try. I can give you a calming draught if you'd like while we wait"

Harry couldn't believe how nice Snape was being but Harry had always known the real Snape wasn't shown to everyone only people he cared about. Harry just hope that meant Snape cared for him in some way.

"Um…I think it's best if I have the draught. Sir I think perhaps Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey should have one to, they're not going to like what I have to say." Harry nervously exclaimed.

Snape walked over to the medicine cabernet his suspicions having been confirmed. He pulled out three vials and walked back over to Harry.

"Harry you should take it now, also this is about you if we don't know what happened we can't help you" Snape said softly, then said harshly "trust me no matter what you say your uncle is going to pay!"

"No please there's no need to do anything; as long as I don't have to go back" Harry almost begged then poured the draught down his throat.

"Ok Harry I'll leave it for now but I make no promises" Snape said calmly. "Do you want me to be here while you tell them?"

"Yes please I think you need to know too, though you've probably figured out most of it" Harry said more comfortably. "Sir will I be staying here for the rest of the summer?"

"I don't know Harry I didn't ask Albus but it's a possibility, you may also have to stay with me that is if you don't mind" Snape murmured the last bit knowing Harry may hate to stay with someone that acted like they hate him most of the time.

"I wouldn't mind sir it's not like you really hate me is it? I kind of realised it last year you had to be mean to me because of your work as a Death eater right?" Harry said knowing he was most likely correct; Harry wasn't as stupid as he showed himself to be in classes.

"No I don't hate you and you right Harry it's all an act, though you can be irritating" Snape commented, making Harry laugh.

~HPneedssomelovefromDM~

Ten minutes later Albus and Poppy walked into the infirmary looking very concerned for the very pale boy in the bed.

"I'd like do some scans before we get round to talking it should only take 5 minutes then we can discuss this properly" Poppy said leaving no room for argument, she quickly cast a scanning spell and waited for the results.

"Albus, Harry suggested you both have a calming draught before we start the conversation" Severus stated solemnly**.**

Albus's still tinkle-less eyes widened slightly before he nodded and took the offered potion as did Poppy.

"This scan is taking much to long I think while we wait we may as well start" Poppy said sadly, there was only one reason for a scan to take that long. Harry must have been very badly abused in the last month.

Throughout this exchange Harry could feel the effects of the calming draught decreasing though for a normal wizard would have lasted at least an hour longer.

"Ok, Erm… well I guess you want me to tell you about this from the start "Harry started nervously not looking at any of the other people in the room. "Before I came to Hogwarts I slept in the cupboard under the stairs, since I was about 4 or 5 I've been making them meals but I'd only be allowed to have the left overs.

"My uncle and cousin didn't leave much food if any and Aunt often just threw hers in the bin before I could get any. In the day time they would give me different fobs to do like weeding the garden which wasn't so bad but if I didn't get it done in time my uncle would hit me then throw me into the cupboard.

"I was so happy when I started at Hogwarts I thought things would finally get better and it did for a while. When I went back to them after 1st year they gave me Dudley's second bedroom but they put bars over the windows and a lock on the outside for the door so I couldn't get out. They locked me in there for pretty much the whole summer they door had a flap on it which they would occasional though food through for me.

"2nd year they weren't too bad they left me until the accident with Aunt Marge after which I left as you know. They made me do jobs and cook but I didn't mind.

"3rd year they left me alone because they were scared Sirius would kill them. I think that was the best summer I had even with my scar hurting and the incident at the Quidditch World Cup.

"4th they went back to tormenting me especially about my nightmares. My uncle was still wary of Sirius but started hitting me more than in 2nd and 3rd. He made sure I didn't get any bruises. Then there was the Dementor problem god they hated me after that.

"Then there's this year" Harry's whole body shook but he quick got it under control. "I ask you not to make me go back but your argument for staying with them was good and I didn't think that it would get any worse. Then they found out about Sirius dying and everything changed.

"Uncle Vernon saw no reason to keep from hitting me; he beat me for talking or asking for food. Last week I realised I'd gone 5 days without food so I begged my uncle for some. If I had of known what was about to happen I never would have said a word. I don't know if he was drunk or not but he grab hold or me and threw me to the floor….. "

*Flash back*

Harry fell back slamming into the floor his body in agony his Uncle towering over him, in Harry's panicked mind the only think being properly processed was immense pain.

Then Vernon pinned the boy to the floor with his large body. Suddenly there were lip on Harrys neck it felt horrid, Harry tried to push Vernon off put was unsuccessful.

He soon found he couldn't breathe with the force of Vernon's weight and before he knew it he had no clothes on and his face was being pulled towards his Uncles nether regions….

*Flash back end*

Harry started crying hysterically at the memory than flash though his mind. So when strong arms wrapped round his shoulders the shock pulled him back to the present.

"Shh… Harry its ok your safe now" Severus said softly.

For some reason Snape made Harry feel safe maybe because the man had saved him so many times and had never lied to him as far as Harry knew.

"Thanks" Harry stuttered out, allowing Snape to carry on holding him he continued. "He forced me to… to give him oral. Then he ripped my clothes off me and r…raped me over and over again till I fainted.

"When I woke up I knew if I stayed things would get worse. I remembered Dobby coming to coming to the home once and decided it was worth a try so I found some old parchment and a pen and wrote the note to Professor Snape. Then I called Dobby and hoped for the best. Luckily nearly an hour later Snape arrived."

~HPneedssomelovefromDM~

Please review!

Feel free to suggest other pairings though it might take a little while for them to get into the story.

~Machiko


	3. Of pain, plans and revelations

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter! Though i wish i did.**

**Sorry the updates a bit late but i've had a very busy week!**

Thanks to YourGothicButterfly for reviewing again!

**Chapter 3: Of pain, plans and revelations**

Albus couldn't believe that he didn't realise that his favourite pupil had been so badly violated. He already knew his time at Hogwarts was almost up but he didn't want to end it this way but it looked like he had no choice. At least he had a reliable substitute headmaster well headmistress in mind.

It looked like the only adult who hadn't failed Harry was Severus, he could see that whether Severus realised it or not he cared for Harry greatly. Albus wondered if it was partially to do with Severus's secret lover!

Yes maybe Severus would be the best person to look after the poor boy as it was obvious Albus had failed. Now if only Severus would agree if he doesn't offer to himself.

~SScaresaboutHP~

Poppy knew there was something wrong with Harry so long ago but she didn't know what and now that she knew she felt like an idiot. How could she have missed this, especially since it was a boy that often frequented the infirmary?

Poppy knew that from now on she would have to be extra careful with her patients. She wished with all her heart she could have helped Harry a long time ago if only she hadn't been so blind to Harry's abuse.

She hoped that Severus would carry on helping the boy for the man seem to care for Harry though only a month ago it didn't seem like he did. Then again looks can be deceiving.

~SScaresaboutHP~

Severus knew that he should have been the one looking after the boy all these years but was stupid enough to say no because of his spy status. He had promised Lily all those years ago he'd look after the boy but he hadn't been doing so. Severus hadn't even checked in on the boy.

From today onwards Severus would make up for his mistake and hopefully Harry wouldn't make it too hard for him to. Though thinking about it the boy did seem to respect him; Severus wouldn't ever have thought that after the way he treated the boy Harry would.

~SScaresaboutHP~

Harry looked only at Snape, this man who had picked on him many times but cared for Harry so much, had never shown his emotions to Harry. Although today they were plastered all over the older man's face there was regret, sadness, pain and determination.

Harry didn't know why but he felt that Snape would never betray him to Voldemort. The professor was never more human to Harry than in this moment and Harry wished to know the older man better.

"I'm quite tried umm... Could we please carry this conversation tomorrow?" Harry said half-heartedly he only really wished for Albus and Poppy to leave as he wanted to speak to the Dark haired man beside him.

"Of course my dear boy we shall see you tomorrow. I wish you a good night's sleep!" Albus exclaimed hiding his true feelings, turned and left the room followed by Poppy.

When Severus moved to leave Harry grabbed onto the man's sleeve pulling the man back weakly.

"Sir, can you please stay for a bit?" Harry practically begged the older man.

Harry saw Severus analysis him deciding whether to stay or not.

"As you wish" Severus replied in wonder still showing his emotions. And Harry found that he liked this side of the professor. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about, Harry?"

"I know that it might cause problems for you, as you're a spy but …could I err…I mean would you please be my guardian?" Harry stammered nervously.

~SScaresaboutHP~

Severus could hardly believe it the boy wished for Severus to be his guardian but was glad that he hadn't had to ask the boy himself.

"We shall see, as it's the summer I don't see why not but in term time it would be difficult. Of course officially I can't be your guardian because the dark Lord had sources inside the ministry." Severus said gently" I'm honoured that you would ask me after everything that's happened!"

Severus no longer had the wish to hide himself from this boy, who mattered to him for various reasons. Deep down Severus had always wished that Harry was his son.

"If I couldn't trust a man who has never lied to me and has saved my life before; who can I trust?" Harry softly stated.

Severus could see Harry was growing weaker and need to finish this conversation quickly.

"I see your point but I am still a death eater! If I were you I wouldn't give me a chance! I will talk to Albus about being your guardian and I will speak to you again tomorrow but now you need to sleep Harry!" Severus said swiftly and glided out of the room leaving no room for argument.

~SScaresaboutHP~

When Harry woke found no one else in the room, he had always hated being in the infirmary but he figured he'd be stuck here for the rest of the day as Pomfrey was paranoid and overly concerned about him. Harry felt that she always smothering him almost like Mrs Weasley and Harry just wanted some space to think.

Harry had many things to plan:

1 he needed Snape to stop being a spy.

2 he needed to save Draco from himself.

3 he need a plan of how to deal with Herm and Ron.

4 he needs to be able to stay in Snape's quarters in the school year.

5 he needed a plan to single handily deal with Voldy he wanted no one else hurt even if it cost him his own life, it would be worth setting the Wizarding world free of the mad man!

He was so scared of what is going to happen in the future but he had to do his best. He needed training properly and hopefully Snape would help him with that but Harry wondered just who else could help in his training.

Maybe Remus and Moody, Harry hoped that Dumbledore would agree to his request otherwise he wasn't sure he'd survive the next couple of month let alone the next year!

Snape walked into the room interrupting the boy from his gloomy thoughts. Harry looked up in shock it wasn't even 6am yet and the man was already here.

"You should still be asleep!" Snape stated calmly looking at the boy with sympathy "But I suppose you have a lot on your mind at the moment. Is there something you'd like to discuss with me Harry?"

Harry could help but think in that moment that Snape could read his mind.

"Sir, I know you're busy but I was thinking about everything and I don't think I can get through this war the way I am now! Could you and possibly Remus and Moody train me, please?" Harry exclaimed quickly so the man didn't interrupt him.

Harry could see the pained look on Severus's face which almost made him wish he hadn't asked the normally stern man.

"Though I don't like this, I believe your right you need proper training I shall ask Dumbledore to arrange your training for the next year." Snape sighed deeply "While you're here over the summer only I can train you as Moody is on missions for the month and Remus should be back soon but as you are aware missions don't always go as planned."

Harry was stunned, why did Snape seem so unhappy about Remus going on a mission he never thought that Snape like Remus at all, but now wasn't the time to think about such things.

"No one told me Remus was on a mission" Harry looked up at Snape "I'm sure he'll get back soon. So did Dumbledore agree to let you be my unofficial guardian? "

"Yes with very little resistance, madam Pomfrey also thought it was a good idea" Severus said with a slight smile shocking Harry again. Snape was defiantly showing Harry the real him, Harry wondered why Snape suddenly decided that Harry was worth trusting with this.

"Great so does this mean I'll be able to get out of the infirmary soon?" Harry asked with a voice full of hope.

"I'm afraid not, you still have a lot of healing to do" Snape stated harshly remind Harry of the way Snape was before this week. "You will stay here till Poppy agrees to let you leave!"

Snape then turned and swiftly left the room his robes billowing after him.

~SScaresaboutHP~

Severus couldn't believe how the boy was acting, Harry was to calm and thoughtful. Severus couldn't help but thinking there was something seriously wrong with the boy, there again with what happened to the boy it wasn't surprising that Harry was acting oddly.

Severus marched to the headmaster's office this needed sorting soon even if he couldn't be a spy anymore. Harry needed help and there wasn't anyone else that could help the boy at the moment.

"Jelly beans" Severus said in distain to the gargoyle outside Albus' office. Severus stalked up the desk at which Albus was sat.

"The boy has asked to be trained by myself, Remus and Alistair. Which I'm sure you can arrange for the School year!" Severus stated leaving no room for argument. "Also, if needed for the boys' sake I will give up my status as a spy. At the moment Harry needs me more than the war effort does; I know you have another spy Albus!"

"You are quite right my boy, I believe I've made to many mistakes as of late. I'm sorry Severus; whatever you and Harry need I shall arrange it for you! I'm too old for this Severus I will be handing over my job to Minerva and you shall be the Deputy Head. "Albus tiredly stated "I thought I was helping but it looks like I've caused more pain to everyone that anything else. My dear boy I hope you succeed where I've failed. "

It was in that moment Severus really saw how old Albus was. Maybe Severus was being too harsh he had always saw Albus as a farther figure ever since that night.

"Albus I'm sorry I've been overly harsh with you, I know your trying your best. Harry is more important at the moment he needs help, I believe he's hiding how he really feels about everything. Albus I feel that the boy really needs true friends and family around him. I think it would be best if you brought Remus back from his mission, it not a mission that is likely to succeed and you know it!" Severus said full of emotion, god he hoped Remus hadn't gotten into to trouble already.

"I see Severus, though here are hidden reasons for you request for _Harry's_ sake I will contact Remus" Albus replied weakly, knowing Severus needed Remus more than Harry did. "Also I have other thing to discuss with you about Voldemort, there are thing I haven't told you about yet and I believe now would be a good time. I believe you know what a Horcrux is, Severus!"

"Yes, I believe to creating a Horcrux you have to rips ones soul by committing murder. Then portion of one's soul is ripped away is then encased in some type of object. And if ones physical body is destroyed the one wouldn't be dead because one has a Horcrux unless ones Horcrux had been previously destroyed!" Severus stated quickly "am I to believe, that what you telling me is that the Dark Lord has created one?"

"No my dear boy not one but seven, my dear boy I believe there is a possibility that Harry is one of them" Albus painfully explained.

Severus couldn't believe his ears, As if the boy hadn't been through enough now there was this as well. How the hell was he going to deal with this there was no way he'd let the boy die!

"I see so you think the only way to win this war is for them both to die well I won't let it happen, Albus. Harry has to live OTHERWISE WHAT HAVE I BEEN FIGHTING FOR ALL THESE'S YEARS OLD MAN!" Severus couldn't keep it in anymore Harry was the closes Severus would ever have to a son and he was damned if he'd let it end this way.

"Severus I'm sorry I've tried to find a way of extracting it from Harry but there was nothing." Albus meekly said knowing he'd hurt the man he saw as a son. "Severus I am so very, very sorry"

Severus could take this anymore he needed Remus now everything that had happened in the last day or so was driving him insane.

"I see" Severus stated harshly "just contact Remus, NOW! Well talk about all this later I can't take it right now!"

Severus then practically ran from the runback to his quarters. As soon as the door slammed shut tear ran down his face. How was he going to explain all this to Remus and should he tell Harry...

~SScaresaboutHP~

Albus Dumbledore stared after Severus the guilt of dumping all this on the man at such a time overwhelming him. Albus knew his time was dwindling and knew he would have had to tell Severus sooner or later but had wished the circumstances where a little better. Now to contact Remus before Severus drives himself insane.

Albus wrote:

Remus,

Things here have taken an unexpected turn, I'm afraid you're needed here immediately I have attached a Portkey to this letter the activation word is 'Severus' I'll explain everything to you as soon as you arrive, I expect you soon.

A.D

"Perse" Albus called his personal House Elf.

*pop*

"Yes, Master Albus" the Elf stated happily.

"Good morning Perse. Could you please give this letter to Remus immediately? Make sure no one see you!" Albus said wearily.

"Yes master Albus, I be going now!" Perse exclaim then *popped* out of there.

~SScaresaboutHP~

**Please review!**


	4. Remus?

**Chapter 4: Remus?**

Remus had been trying to get the other Werewolves to join the light side of the war but with little luck up to now. Not one pack had agreed, saying they'd rather not be involved in the war at all.

*pop*

Perse Albus' elf was in front of him shoving a letter at him and what looked like a paper weight into Remus's hand and then *popped* away.

Remus quickly unrolled the parchment and read the short letter knowing there was something very wrong back at Hogwarts Albus never wrote this way.

"Severus" Remus exclaimed loudly clutching the Portkey.

~SSlovesRL~

Not even half an hour later Albus found that Remus was in front of him with a concerned face directed at him.

"Albus, what's wrong you look worried?" Remus said with concerned.

"Remus I'm afraid there are many things wrong. First Severus got a letter from Harry, which in turn caused Severus to go to the Dursley's where he found Harry in quite a state. Remus I'm afraid this isn't easy to say but Harry…he was severely beaten and r…raped! "Albus stuttered out.

Remus couldn't believe what his Harry had been through. God Remus thought he was going to be sick. Shit Severus must have seen him like that it must be tearing him apart.

"I…I see and I take it Harry's in the infirmary! What else do you have to tell me Albus I'm sure Severus needs me! "Remus stated emotionlessly trying to hind his anger.

"You see I have made grave mistakes and cannot carry on being Harry's magical guardian" Albus stated "Severus will take my place as well as the leader of the order but there are thing I kept from you both which I felt Severus needed to know!"

"Well tell me!" Remus said getting annoyed with the way Albus was stalling

"There is the possibility that Harry is a Horcux I couldn't find a way of extracting it from him"

Remus couldn't believe this, Severus must have been in so much pain before but now he must be falling apart contrary to what a lot of people thought Severus is a very sensitive person.

Remus stormed out of Albus's office Severus needed him more than Remus need to hear what else Albus had to say.

~SSlovesRL~

Severus was a mess he'd been crying for a good while, he needed to check on Harry again and decided he needed a shower first, though he decided to show Harry the real him there was no need to let Harry see him in so much pain it would only worry the boy.

Severus had a quick shower and dressed in some trousers and a shirt he couldn't see the point dressing the way he normal did anymore.

"Severus" Severus suddenly heard coming from the living room./Oh thank god./ Remus he needed the men so much. Severus quickly stalked into the living room and throwing his arms around the other man.

"Remus I…I don't think I can carry on being a spy. I not strong enough for all this shit" Severus whispered into Remus' ear. "I missed you so much."

"Severus I missed you to" Remus pulled back slightly. Remus placed a hand on Sev's neck and gently pressed his lips against the dark haired mans.

Severus never felt more content than he did when in Remus' arms. Remus kept him sane and in check. Severus pulled away from the kiss.

"Did Albus tell you about Harry? I was about to go see him, please come with me. I'm sure he'd love to see you!" Severus said as calmly as he could.

"Yes he did I couldn't believe it! How's Harry coping?" Remus asked pulling back from there hug to go see Harry.

"He seems to be ignoring the problem and thinking about the war instead" Severus stated "I believe Albus must of told him the prophesy at the end of the school year. So Harry thinks he has to deal with Voldemort on his own! "

"I see well hopefully he'll know different soon. Also about the Horcruxs' Albus told me about, I'll help you with research if anyone can figure it out you can." Remus softly told the other man.

~SSlovesRL~

Harry had a quiet morning since Snape left earlier but Harry knew that something was wrong there was a gloomy atmosphere in the castle.

Harry knew Snape could see through his act but Harry couldn't admit to how hurt he was yet but there was one thing Harry needed to tell Snape. Harry hoped that it wouldn't cause the man too much concern but knew that wasn't likely.

Just then both Snape and Remus walked into the room. Looking at them both together Harry knew he was right Snape really didn't hate Remus they looked way to comfortable together. Harry suspected they were more than friends with the way Snape almost leaned towards the Werewolf.

"Hay, Remus!" Harry greeted the man happily. Harry then turn toward Snape determined to tell the man before he wimped out. "Professor you know when I sent Dobby to you with that note, well it wasn't really my idea.

"A couple of days earlier I received a letter through Dobby from Draco, he told me of how he was to become a Death Eater this week. He also told me he was sorry in advance for the things he would have to do in the next year.

"I think his mission for the next year is to kill Dumbledore, he hinted at it. I burned the letter after I read it but it seems that he's scared and I want to help him" Harry explain leaving out the confession of Draco's love feeling that no one should know without Draco's permission to know.

Severus wasn't surprised at this news his Godson had probably also told Harry of his feeling for the boy. With Dumbledore plan to retire Severus wasn't too worried about Draco's task but more what would happen to him once the dark Lord knew.

"I see don't worry too much Harry I believe Albus may not be the headmaster next year anyway but Draco does concern me if he is as scared as you think he may do something stupid. "Severus told the boy.

"No he won't I mean I think he's planning to be a spy but I am just worried about him. I know we've always fought each other but I know Draco he's not stupid he'll do what he has to, to survive" Harry replied strongly, shocking Remus who had no idea of Draco's feeling for Harry.

"Harry, I know what else Draco told you in that letter and knowing this do you really believe he wouldn't do something stupid?" Snape Stated "Draco protect those he loves fiercely Harry therefore doesn't always think before he acts"

Harry put his head down, knowing that Snape was right, Harry was very similar to Draco in that respect.

"Your right it's just I want to give him a chance no one's ever said something like that to me before, you know I couldn't believe what he wrote the first time I read it." Harry replied forgetting that Remus was in the room. "Do you think you can help him?"

"I don't see why not, I shall request that he stay at Hogwarts for the last month of summer, as I am his Godfather I have that right whether Lucius likes it or not" Severus Stated Kindly.

"Thanks!" Harry replies feeling that Severus was also concern for Draco helped a lot.

Remus stood there in shock Draco Malfloy was in love with Harry and Harry obviously cared for Draco as well. Remus didn't know Draco well but never would have suspected that he was on the side of the light.

"Harry have you been in touch with Ron and Hermione?" Remus asked not knowing that it would cause Harry to be upset.

Harry had no idea if they were alive or not let alone been in touch with them. He knew they had a right to be a bit off with him after the last year but damn if he didn't miss them.

"NO…and I don't expect to!" Harry snapped harshly.

Remus couldn't believe that! He knew that it wouldn't have been Harry that gave up on the other two but the other way round. Remus walked over to Harry's side.

"I'm sorry Harry I just thought you might need someone else to talk to while you're here is there a different friend you'd like to visit you?" Remus asked trying to cover up his mistake.

Harry thought for a moment another friend…who? Not Dean or Seamus Harry then realised he didn't really have any other friends… except maybe Neville. Yes that's right Neville had always believed in him. Why hadn't Harry seen that before?

"Erm… I kind of just realised I don't really have many real friends" Harry whispered softly but both adults hear him "But I think maybe Neville, Neville never turned his back on me."

Severus couldn't help but relate to Harry in that moment Severus had never really had a true friend until Lilly and even then he felt lonely.

"I can arrange for him to come to the castle for a day but as you need some rest I suggest we leave it until Saturday" Severus said. Today was Wednesday and the boy would be moving to Severus's quarters tomorrow and could do with a couple of day to get used to it.

"Yeah that would be cool" Harry with little enthusiasm with made the sentence seem sarcastic. "When will I be leaving the infirmary? I'm practically healed already!"

"Tomorrow, I've already had the spare room redecorated and cleaned for you" Severus said warmly, telling Remus it had actually been done a long while ago in hope that the war would end soon. "Of course I'm sure there will be other things you'll need, which I haven't got so just ask if there's anything at all"

"Did you bring my School bag from… that place?"

"Yes though I expected to find more possessions of yours in the house than I did!" Severus replied. "I take it there was more at the start of summer"

"Yeah _he_ burned most of my clothes I only had what I was wearing when you saved me" Harry explained softly getting tired "I just need a few things not too much, I haven't really grown since last year so the measurement Madam Malkin's has from last year should be right!"

"I see I shall order you some later on" Severus said leaving no room for argument.

"I think it's time we left Harry you need some more sleep" Remus stated ruffling the boys hair and moving towards the door, Severus soon followed.

~SSlovesRL~

"I see you've decided not to hide yourself from Harry anymore, Sev" Remus stated when they were back in Severus's rooms.

"Yeah, it's the least he deserves. I wish I had never agreed to be a spy and none of this would have happened that man never would have touched him." Severus exclaimed.

"I know I know" Remus pulled Severus into his arms "But Sev if you weren't a spy things might be worst, more people would be dead including me and Harry. Voldemort would have found him much sooner"

Severus knew Remus was right but didn't like it one bit. Severus burrowed himself into Remus's chest wondering if he could really save both Harry and Draco. Though he knew no matter what he'd try.

~ SSlovesRL ~

Remus's hands caressed Severus's back through the thin shirt calming the man quickly. Severus couldn't help but moan, at the feeling of Remus's warm callus hands a flush rouse up on to Sev' face.

Remus knew exactly how he was effecting the other man and smiled warmly it had been two month since he had, had the chance of being alone with Severus and he didn't want it to end badly.

Remus gently brought Sev' lip to his own, pressing into the other man lightly cherishing the feeling and the moan it brought from the dark haired man's lips.

Remus proceeded to lick Sev's lips to which Sev opened them, letting Rem's tongue into him mouth. Tongues battled intensely and both men felt like they were finally were they belonged in each other arms. Hoping in the back of their minds they wouldn't be apart again!

Remus's left Sev' lip and started to kiss down the other man's neck causing moans and whines that Remus knew no one else had ever heard.

"Rem, please" Severus panted out no longer able to think properly with Remus's hand teasing him and that mouth sucking at his neck.

~SSlovesRL~

Harry was having trouble sleeping although he was very tired. Harry had been feeling odd ever since he got back to the castle, sometimes it was almost like he could feeling what other people did. Like earlier, he had felt that Snape was angry, upset and concerned.

He could also feel the deep concern Remus felt not only for him but for Snape, Harry had also felt the Love they had for each other and hoped he could have that one day maybe even with Draco.

Yeah Draco was constantly in his mind at the moment; Harry hoped the other boy would get a chance to live how he wanted to, without having to worry about Voldy.

The thing that was stopping Harry from sleeping was the lust he could feel from somewhere in the castle it was unnerving him. Though Harry tried to hide it he was feeling used and dirty and even though he knew the feeling wasn't his own, Harry couldn't help but feel discussed with himself.

Maybe he should tell Snape about this, maybe there was something wrong with him.

An hour later, Harry finally drifted into an unsettled sleep.


	5. Counselling & Empathy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as much as I and everyone reading this wishes they did!**

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry from the very very late update! Not to make excuses but I have been ill recently! lol**

**This chapter is for Tearfullpixie!**

**I love you all!**

**Chapter 5: Counselling and ****Empathy**

Harry woke to Madam Pomfrey' voice "Of course I can give him counselling but are you sure I'm the best person for this he seems to trust you a lot more than me"

Harry could instantly tell she was talking about him, it was true he did need counselling he even knew it himself but wasn't sure he was ready to talk yet.

"Poppy while that may or may not be true, I have no experience with counselling and you do. Poppy I want Harry to get better; it's my fault all this happened if I had just have given up being a spy all those years ago. Poppy the boy would have been my son" Snape snapped.

Harry was mystified why would he have been Snape's son?

"Severus what have we all told you, a lot of people would be dead now if you weren't still a spy! I know you wished to be Harry's Dad but it wasn't possible at the time. Just like it wasn't possible for Remus to with his status as a werewolf" Poppy told the man sternly "Now, stop regretting what you can't change and think about what you can change!"

"Sorry Poppy you right, I just I've had to hiding my feeling for years but I feel like I no longer can. Harry means the world to me and Remus. I thought I was going to kill the Dursleys after I found out what happened to Harry, god how I wanted to…." Severus trailed off.

"Severus you need to stop this talk it isn't going to help Harry the boy needs your help."

Harry couldn't believe it Snape wanted to be his Dad! He never though the man care so deeply for him, it made Harry very happy, so much he felt a tear roll down his face.

~HPcaresaboutSS~

Severus knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help it though he knew he was acting like a hormonal girl. (A.N: his words not mine lol btw I am a girl!)

"I know Poppy" Severus replied, suddenly feeling the urge to see the boy. "I have to see him now, well talk later"

Severus walking into the infirmary to find the boy in tears wanted nothing more than to hug the boy but restrained himself knowing that Harry might panic if he did.

"Shh…"Severus placed his hand on the boys hair "talk to me" He carried on softly.

Harry sniffed a few time before saying.

"I heard you an Madam Pomfrey talking…You really wanted to be my Dad" Harry stated softly "I could feel it the pain and longing you feel, ever since we got back to the castle I can feel other people emotions though I don't always know who's.

"Yesterday morning I could feel someone in so much pain it almost felt like it was my own pain. Professor I…I wish you could be my Dad too."

Severus couldn't help the massive grin that graced his face in that moment. Harry had just made his day with those words.

"I'm glad that you feel that way because as soon as it's safe to do so will officially adopt you" Severus replied happily.

"Thanks" that was all Harry could think to say luckily Harry knew Snape would understand.

Severus chuckled at Harry's speechlessness which shocked them both as it was very rear for Severus to smile let alone laugh. But soon both of them were laughing so much it hurt.

~HPcaresaboutSS~

When Remus finished lecturing Albus about his stupidity he decided it would be a good idea to see how Severus and Harry were doing as Harry would be moving today.

When Remus got close to the infirmary he heard two wonderful laughs know exactly who they were coming from Remus couldn't help but be happy and shocked.

Remus knew if any two people needed a laugh at the moment it was these two men both of which meant the world to him.

Remus walked into the door way leaning against the door frame and watched the men waiting to see if either of them noticed he was in the room.

Just then Harrys head snapped towards him but luckily Harry was still smiling it was almost as if Harry knew exactly who it was at the door.

"Hay Remus" Harry said his voice light and full of joy.

"Hi Harry, Severus I take it you haven't gotten round to getting Harry ready for moving to your quarters" Remus loved the sight of Severus's smile he'd never seen a person who could look so dark one second and so full of joy the next. It was just like a dark room being lit up for the first time every time Remus saw that smile and he loved it.

"No I haven't, as you can see I got distracted" Sev said kindly keeping the light hearted atmosphere in the room.

"Yes I can Sev but I think it's time Harry got a shower and some fresh clothes don't you?" Remus playfully replied.

"Defiantly I really need a shower" Harry replied with a slightly desperate voice, his forehead was also slightly furrowed.

"Of course Harry! Do you need some help or do you think you're ok to walk? "Remus quickly replied trying to keep the light atmosphere.

"Err… I think I can walk but would you both please walk next to me just in case" Harry said because he felt safer with these men around.

"Sure"

~HPcaresaboutSS~

Harry felt so much better he was now in Severus's rooms and had had a shower and was wearing clean clothes. He felt like suddenly he wasn't dirty anymore and made him feel lighter just like when he was laughing with Snape earlier.

Harry still felt the need to talk more about his being able to feel peoples feeling as he got the feeling it wasn't a normal thing even for a wizard.

Harry walked into the living room in which both Severus and Remus sat very close to one another. Harry could feel the love between the men again but he was happy for them, yet jealous at the same time.

"Professor, what I said earlier about being able to feel other people emotions. It's not normal is it?" Harry blurted out. Seeing the confused look on Remus's face Harry guessed he hadn't been spying on them at that point.

"No Harry it isn't but you said it's only been the last couple of day correct?" Harry nodded. "Then it would seem that you may be coming into you inheritance a year early I believe your birthday it on Tuesday. Though I never thought you'd be an empath, I don't think either of your parent's were. "

"No they weren't" Remus injected into the conversation knowing that Severus was slightly Empathetic; it was a very odd coincidence. "I don't believe either of them had any extra abilities. I don't know about their ancestors though"

"I don't believe that it was his Parents that the ability came from, people have been known to get it without having powerful parents." Severus was clearly talking about himself "But I don't think Harry's just empathetic if he's getting his powers this early it's quite possible… that you maybe telepathic as well"

Harry couldn't believe it if this was true it meant he could mentally fight Voldemort not just physically.

"So that's a good thing right? I mean we could use it against Voldemort" Harry exclaimed but then felt the worry the other two men held "What! what is it?"

"Well Harry the only problem is that there would be no one who could teach you to control the ability if you have it because no one's been a telepath since Merlin himself" Remus said slowly.

Shock over came Harry he might be as powerful as Merlin the thought sent shivers through his body if Voldy found out he'd try and use Harry!

"B… but surely someone can help with the empathy side of it right? If I am a telepath we'll have to keep it a secret I hate to think about what Voldemort would do!" Harry exclaimed.

"Quite right Harry" Severus exclaimed "I could help with the empathy though I only have mild empathy. I Believe I know enough about it to help you."

Harry nodded happily at least there was one person that would be able to understand that side of him.

"Harry as you probably heard earlier Poppy will be counselling you from now on" Severus stated "of course you can talk to us if you wish but I thought it would be good for you to talk to someone who was qualified to deal with any problem you may have."

Harry nodding having understood Severus's reasons better than that of which the man had just described.

"Yeah I know, I guess I should talk to her today right? I feel like my heads going to explode sometime but you know talking to you both helps a lot" Harry told them then stood up and walked towards the door. Turning towards them he said "You know I think it's great that you two are together I don't think I've ever seen you two more at peace than when you are together!"

With that Harry walked out heading toward the infirmary to talk to Madam Pomfrey whether he liked it or no he needed to.

~HPcaresaboutSS~

The men sat in shock at Harry's words thought they knew it was possible that Harry had felt there affection for each other they didn't know he'd take it was well.

"You know that boy never ceases to surprise me" Severus breathed out.

"I know what you mean, I take it you will be teaching him Occlumency this year" Remus exclaimed looking at his lover with gentle eyes.

"Yes I believe it would be best, also I believe you should teach him Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts and Duelling. I believe Harry also suggested that Alistair teach him as well." Severus replied taking hold of Remus's hand.

"Yes I think that would be wise also I think we need to do a test to see what Harry's true abilities are I hear that there's a potion that can do such a thing!" Remus said softly.

"Indeed there is but it may take me a couple of week to acquire the ingredients for it they are not all legal" Severus replied happily to such an idea.

"Hmm… I think Harry's really warming up to you Sev, what were you to laughing about earlier?" Remus said softly while caressing Severus's hand.

"I told Harry about wanting to adopt him though I thought it might have been too early to say anything yet!" Severus explained "He looked so shocked and happy I couldn't help but laugh at him. He said he wanted me to be his Dad…coming from him it meant the world to me."

Severus was crying now everything was catching up to him and he couldn't hide it from Remus even if he wanted to.

Severus felt those warm arms surround him and suddenly found that he sobbing into Remus's shoulder. With Remus rubbing up and down his back oddly making Severus feel a lot better.

Severus knew things couldn't and probably wouldn't go smoothly but he'd try to make things work out for Remus and Harry sake.

~HPcaresaboutSS~

Harry found himself sat in front of Madam Pomfrey struggling to start the conversation he had way to many issues.

"Maybe you should start with something that's been bothering you, it doesn't have to be related to your Aunt" Madam Pomfrey suggested kindly.

"Well I realised earlier today that without Ron and Hermione talking to me, I don't really have any other friends. I could only just come up with Neville …maybe Luna as well but I hardly get the chance to talk to her" Harry sighed softly wishing the earth would swallow him whole.

Harry sensed the concern Madam Pomfrey felt for him at this revelation.

"When did Ron and Hermione stop talking to you? Did they explain to you why?" Pomfrey asked with worry. /When had this happened. Harry had been through so much and didn't have his best friends around to help him or at least cheer him up. The poor boy must feel like the worlds against him./

"On the last day before summer they told me they didn't want to be my friends anymore. You know I can't really blame them I keep putting them in danger but at the same time I'm so angry that after all we've been through together they just drop me like I don't mean anything to them!

"It hurts just to think about it, that they may have only been friends with me because I'm 'the boy who lived' and not because I'm Harry!" Harry couldn't help but sniff every 2 seconds to stop himself from crying.

"Harry, dear I'm sure that isn't the case. I think they like you for being Harry, it maybe that there is an outside influence which caused their actions. " Poppy said trying to pull Harry back from loneliness.

Harry could feel that Pomfrey didn't completely believe her words and told her so.

"I'm sorry Harry but it is a possibility. But there are other people you can go to you still have people who care for you!" Madam Pomfrey continued "Like me, Minerva, Remus and Severus especially I don't think I've ever seen him this way before.

"He's so full of emotion it like he's finally started living again, you know the only one he'd show emotion to in the last few year is Remus. To be able to creep into Severus heart means you're an amazing person, he such as misunderstood man…"

"I know you know he said he want to adopt me" Harry said shyly "ever since I realised his act I've wanted to get to know him. And now that I have seen the real Professor Snape, I want him to be my Dad and Remus to but of course it has to be unofficially.

"Madam Pomfrey I've been haven't lots of nightmares do you think I could get something for them?"

Harry could see that Pomfrey was considering the request carefully.

"Yes I suppose but only every other day for the next month otherwise you may become dependent on the potions. Do you want to talk about the nightmares or leave the rest for another day?" Madam Pomfrey offered handing the dreamless sleep over to Harry.

"Could we talk again tomorrow, I don't think I'm ready to talk about that yet and thank you but I think I need to go!" Harry quickly replied then ran out of the room leaving one puzzled healer staring at the door.

~HPcaresaboutSS~

**Please please review, i beg thee!**


	6. A True Friend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and is I did let's just say kids would be able to read it.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Tearfullpixie, Flying Chrissy and Silver-Green Rain**

**Silver-Green Rain I apologise for not having this chapter out on Wednesday as I promised; I hope you and enjoy the update! Sorry again for the delay.**

**To everyone I'm sorry that my updates aren't regular hopefully they will be after Christmas but I can't make any promised other than that I will finish the story eventually.**

**Chapter 6: A true friend?**

When Harry woke up on Sunday morning he felt much better his muscles didn't hurt as much and Harry knew today was the day Neville might be coming. Harry couldn't help the feeling that maybe there was a chance Neville didn't really like him but tried to ignore it he would find out either way today.

Harry quickly got up and showered to meet Snape and Remus in the living room of Snape's quarters.

"Morning Harry your looking better today!" Remus greeted the green eyed boy.

"Morning, to be honest I feel much better! Do you reckon my training can start next week?" Harry replied softly.

"I don't see why not although I think it best that you carry on seeing Madam Pomfrey daily until September; Of course with the exception of your birthday." Severus stated like it was obvious to everyone.

Harry simply nodded and then started him bacon, sausage, egg and tomato breakfast which had just appeared out of nowhere or so it seemed to muggles.

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Severus hope he was right in allowing Neville to come and visit Harry at the school even though it could expose his spy status to everyone.

Severus couldn't help but hope things would turn out well but something in the back of his mind said there was something wrong. If only Harry didn't have to be the one to kill Voldemort it would be better maybe only slightly but it's better than nothing right.

There was also Remus oh how he hope the werewolf didn't have to fight in the upcoming war but knew the man would refuse to stay behind. So to make his feeling clear to Remus he wanted to marry the other man but his status as a spy ruined that as well.

Hmm… maybe they could figure something out….

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Neville was shocked when the owl came first thing in the morning inviting him to go to Hogwarts for the day to visit Harry. Since when did Harry stay at the castle and wasn't it banned to stay there over summer.

It didn't really matter he supposed since it was Harry then he would definitely be going to the castle. Neville hope Ron and Hermione weren't there two as he'd noticed that they had been acting oddly over the last year or so.

Neville quickly told his Gran he was going to the castle and flooed though.

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Harry finished his breakfast and wondered if Neville would come to the castle especially on such short notice. Harry's many doubts were overwhelming him when Remus spoke up.

"There's no need to worry Harry Neville will be here. That boy has always being loyal to you! Just stop worrying and have fun today, please"

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, he didn't know how Remus could be so optimistic.

"Thanks, erm… do you think it'd be ok if we I dunno visited the green house or something, I don't think Neville would appreciate flying somehow" Harry said remembering how Neville hated to fly on a broom and avoided doing so unless it was an emergency.

"Sure I don't see why not, I think Madam Sprout wouldn't mind" Severus stated shocking Harry. "I believe she thinks Neville is the most talented at Herbology in your year."

"Thanks you" Harry stated as the floo flushed with colour and a very red faced boy tumbled out.

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Neville was shocked to find that not only was Harry sat at a table waiting for him but Professors Snape and Lupin. Neville though Harry hated Snape but grin on Harry's face said otherwise.

"Hi P…professor s…Snape, Professor Lupin, Harry" Neville stuttered out in greeting to the three men at the dining table.

"Hey Neville, I'm glad you came!" Harry said happily.

"Hello young Longbottom" Lupin replied kindly "I hope you've had a good summer so far"

"Longbottom" Snape said shortly.

Snape had always made Neville nervous and today was no different, Neville knew the man was a Death eater which made the current situation even stranger.

"Sev that's no way to say Hello to Neville, it was you who invited him here after all" Lupin said surprising Neville for several reasons.

Lupin had called Snape Sev surely the man would be annoyed at that. Two Snape had invited him over to see Harry, Neville remembered the letter was unsigned but thought nothing of it at the time. Thirdly Lupin had told off Snape and the man didn't explode in anger.

Neville felt like he was in an alternate universe.

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Harry smiled in amusement at the other occupant of the room. Neville looked like he'd been struck with lightening. Lupin was overly amused and loved to torment Severus when he could but Harry never thought he do that to Severus in front of Neville. Then there was Snape who was of all things blushing Harry just could contain it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Remus, stop tormenting him, he wouldn't have invited Nev if I hadn't asked him to" Then still sniggering Harry turned to Neville "Wake up Nev I know it's shocking but Professors are human you know!"

Harry knew he successfully insulted not only Nev but Severus and Remus to but he couldn't help himself it made him feel better. Harry couldn't wait until Draco came to the castle of it would be so fun, for some reason the thought of verbally fighting with the blonde boy made Harry happy.

"Harry, why don't you leave already I do believe you had an idea about where you would be spending your day" Severus stated in a flat tone but Harry knew the other man was happy about what just happened. Severus then carried on in a stern tone "and Harry remember to come back for lunch and dinner no excuses. If you start feeling ill you will return to these rooms so I can look over you."

"I know, I know gees" Harry replied happily, this was what he always wanted an over protective parent someone who loved him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted me out the way so you could spend some time with Remus but if I'm wrong me and Nev could always stay here"

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Severus couldn't stop himself from grinning at the boy; Harry was in a very good mood now, whereas an hour ago the boy was worrying his head off.

"Don't you dare young man" Severus stated in a mock angry voice "As if I want to put up with you two nattering all day"

Severus wasn't surprised at Neville's reactions to the conversation going on in the room the poor boy looked like he'd gone to outer space seen a ghastly creature and had nearly been eaten alive.

"Sev don't lie you'd love for the boys to stay here, I mean just yesterday you spent half the day speaking to Harry about god knows what" Remus said showing his ___Marauder side not being able to stop himself he carried on "When you could of spent it with me …all alone"_

Those last words when straight though Severus and the images of Remus naked sprawled across his bed panting.

"Remus Lupin, I will deal with you later." Severus growled out, turning to Harry once again said "You should go now, see you at lunch"

With that said Severus watched Harry grab Neville's Hand and drag the boy out the room.

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Harry almost couldn't believe Remus just said that and knew if he didn't already know about the two professors relationship already he'd be freaking out for several reasons but somehow he was ok.

Neville on the other had been freaking out probably due to too many shocks at the same time.

"Hay, Nev you ok?" Harry asked as the started looking over the pants in the green house.

"Oh erm yeah I suppose but … Harry what's going on, why are you here? What's with Snape and Professor Lupin? Are they lovers?" Neville asked blushing at the last question.

"For the last question yes they're lovers. As to why I'm here it's a long story, I know I haven't always been a good friend to you but at the moment your my only friend" harry replied sadly "I've been through quite a bit over the last month and I started thinking about the people around me.

"My friends, for a start Ron and Hermione hate me for some reason. Dean and Seamus are ok but I don't see them as friends more like groupies if you know what I mean.

"Then there's you and Luna and I realised you two have always stuck but me and never turned your back on me once. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise how stupid I've been Nev."

Harry was surprised when Nev patted his shoulder and said

"It's ok Harry, I know you've got a lot on your shoulder with v…Voldemort and about that long story I want to hear it I bet you'll feel better after telling someone" Neville softly replied.

"Yeah I does I mean I've already told Snape, Remus, Dumbledore but not in deal some of it is too painful to relive at the moment" Harry stated painfully. "I go to Madam Pomfrey for counselling everyday which helps a little. Nev you know how I don't like my relative right.

"Well they abused me when I was little they would lock me in the cupboard under the stair, which was my bedroom and starve me for days that why I'd come back from the holidays looking ill.

"Sometime my uncle would hit me when I did things wrong it wasn't so bad really I mean for the last 2 years they pretty much left me alone. But then they found out Sirius was dead and couldn't hurt them it something happened to me.

"My uncle decided he had to make up for 2 year of not abusing me buy …oh god I'm sorry Nev you shouldn't have to hear this…"

Harry felt sick to the stomach and ran out of the green house to the nearest toilet with Neville on his tail.

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Neville was shocked when Harry ran but didn't hesitate in following the other boy. As they arrive at the toilets Harry quickly ran to the sink and puked while Neville patted his back just to say he was still there.

"Harry I don't mind listening to your story. No matter what it is, I'm your my friend you can tell me anything" Neville said softly as Harry rinsed his mouth out.

"I know it's just hard to tell and I imagine it will be hard to hear Nev" Harry said croakily. "My uncle r…r raped me"

Harry then shut his eyes and covered them with his hand and slid to the floor.

Nev knelt down next to Harry trying to keep calm god the other boy was strong. Nev was sure that if it had of been him he'd be hiding from the world. Neville then pulled the green eyed boy into a hug and just held the sobbing wizard.

"Shh… I know it must be hard Harry and I can't even imagine what you going through but if anyone can get through this it's you" Neville softly told the other boy "I know this is going to sound weird but maybe you shouldn't stay in the Gryffindor dorms this year. I'm sure us lot being round you all the time won't help; you know how insensitive the others can be"

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Harry hadn't really thought about that yet but Neville made a good point. Harry knew he was miles away from being able to sleep in the same room as someone else, let alone people he didn't really trust.

"Yeah your right, thanks Nev I didn't think of that" Harry smiled. Neville was his friend why had it taken him this long to see it, Harry felt very stupid.

"Harry we should get to lunch otherwise Snape will ground you" Nev joked but Harry could help but think it was probably what would happen.

"God Nev don't even joke, I'm already stuck in the castle I don't want to be stuck in three rooms." Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry Harry but if you want the evil potions master as a guardian or whatever you're going to have to get used to it" Nev joked "how did that happen anyway?"

"Oh I sent Snape a letter asking for help and he saved me from my Uncle just like that" Harry said simply "then I finally got to see the real Severus Snape, he's really different when he's not acting his part"

"Oh you mean because he's a death eater?" Neville questioned, shocking Harry as he didn't know Nev had known about that.

"Eh yeah but you know he's a spy right?" Harry said quickly.

"Well I do now. To be honest with you Snape has always scared me and one day I heard Malfloy talking about Snape being a Death eater and I can't say that that helped. When I saw you with him and Lupin today I figured he had to be a spy there was no way you go near him otherwise" Neville stated.

Harry could feel the truth in the other boys' statement with the odd emotion that come with it, at lease Harry thought it odd, he could never name that emotion to this day.

"Thanks Nev, err Nev if I said we should be friends with Malfloy what would you say?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Well it's Malfloy who I to be honest greatly dislike but if he proved himself and didn't bully any of our friends then I wouldn't mind. Why'd you ask?" Nev responded to the odd question.

"It's just something he said to me is all. I think maybe he bullied us because he jealous of are friendships and wants to be a part of it. And because he's a Slytherin he feels he can't be are friend" Harry stated. "I think it's about time Gryffindor's and Slytherin's became friends"

Harry watched as a smiles lit Neville's' face.

"Maybe your right Harry, we've always been immature and fought back in the past maybe it's time we showed them all what being a Gryffindor really about!"

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

The rest of the day went well with the two Gryffindor's who were unaware of a pair of dark eyes and a pair of amber eyes watching them from the shadows for part of the day.

"I'm glad Neville truly is Harry friend" Rem stated cuddling into the dark wizards side.

"As am I. I was worried but I see I was wrong." Sev stated happily, well if you knew him well enough you could tell.

"Hm… let's just hope Hermione and Ron come round as well" Rem whispered turning his head up towards Sev's.

"Yes lets, we'll have to see how things go with Draco to, I have a feeling no matter what happens Draco will be hurt somehow." Sev breathed onto Rem's lips.

"I know but we'll get through it all somehow"

Remus brought their lips together is a slow loving kiss, then rested his head back on Sev's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

~HPwondersIfNLcanbeatruefriend~

Thanks again for reading, I love you guys.

How do you all think Nev should be with Luna or Blaise? Please review!


	7. Birthday, Draco & Revenge?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I'd like to hmmm and Lucius….**

**I dedicate this chapter to you all, especially TearfullPixie who reviewed last chapter!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter 7: Birthday, Draco & Revenge?**

It was now Tuesday and Severus couldn't help but think about how much Harry had opened up over the last few days. Severus never thought that Harry would want him as a parent, him who was so mean to the boy over the years.

Severus knew he'd have to see the Dursleys soon he couldn't leave things as they were. He wished he could kill them but knew Harry would hate him if he did.

Severus however knew of a way to make them suffer without physically harming them. Severus was lucky enough to have trained himself in the art of both Empathy and Mind magic of which he could combine in the most frightening ways.

But first he should concentrate on Harry as it was the boys' birthday. Also Severus had a surprise for the boy whether it was good or bad remained to be seen.

SShasevilthoughtaimedatVD

Harry woke up feeling very drained he'd been talking to Madam Pomfrey about being raped yesterday and it made him feel like he was going through an emotional rollercoaster. Harry felt the need for a hug but could never admit that, it wasn't very manly but he couldn't help but think if it was Draco he was asking it would be ok.

He wished the war didn't have to happen just when Harry had gained a real family he could have it taken away from him. Harry was aware that Snape …no Severus may have to do something horrible to keep up the act of a spy but Harry didn't want that. Harry wanted Voldemort gone before the summer ends but that only gave him a month and Harry knew it wasn't really possible.

Harry realised that his head was a mess and staying in bed moping wasn't going to get him answers. When he saw that it was 10am and knew it was time for breakfast if he left it much longer it would be lunch.

Severus hadn't told him he had training today nor had madam Pomfrey said they had an appointment so Harry assumed that today he could do as he wished.

Harry quickly got a shower and rushed to the great hall.

SShasevilthoughtaimedatVD

Draco couldn't believe it his_ father_ had allowed him to visit Sev for a MONTH. Draco couldn't help but think it wasn't really Sev behind him going to the School. Draco had suspected that Sev wasn't on the Dark Lord's side and was very happy with that.

Draco was so relieved to be getting out of the mansion he had always hated how big the place was. The only thing well person he was going to miss was his mother but even her he wasn't that close to.

Draco wondered how Harry had taken his letter and whether the other boy hated him still! He hoped that Harry had taken his warning to heart.

"Draco! It time for you to floo though to the school" Draco heard from the door way surprised to find that it was him father and not one of the House elf's.

"Yes, Father I'll just get my things" Draco replied quickly.

Draco processed to collect his things and make his way to the nearest floo where his mother was waiting to see him off.

"My son, don't think I don't realise where just true elegancies lie. There are many thing for you to learn this year, It's time" his Father gestured to the floo.

This revelation stunned Draco did that mean what he thought it did? Without time to contemplate this Draco decided he'd think it over later in the day.

Draco proceeded to pick up some floo powder and shout out "Hogwarts!"

SShasevilthoughtaimedatVD

Harry walked into the hall to find not only Severus, Remus, Dumbledore, Poppy but Draco as well. Harry didn't know how to react, part of him thought the other boy shouldn't be here not on his Birthday but a bigger part of Harry wanted almost needed Draco to be there.

Harry quickly realised he wanted Draco's feeling for him to be real but he was still unsure of himself and Draco. Harry bit his lip, ignoring the pain he walked over to the table and sat in-between Severus and Poppy which incidentally caused him to be opposite Draco.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Remus exclaimed happily. "I'll past you your presents after breakfast!"

Harry grinned at Remus "Thanks Remus! I don't suppose you know what happened to the presents I normally get at midnight do you?"

"No, of course not. I didn't intercept them before they got to your rooms at all! I don't know why you'd think I'd steel your presents, the cheek of it" Remus said in an overdramatic fake voice that reminded Harry of Sirius.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as did Severus. Harry however noticed the shocked look on Draco face at Severus laughing.

"Draco, don't looked so stunned, I know it's hard to believe but Severus has the ability to laugh" Harry said smoothly, shocked at his apparent confidence.

SShasevilthoughtaimedatVD

When Draco had arrived at Hogwarts Sev has ushered him to the great Hall for Breakfast where they waited for the arrival of Harry.

When Harry arrived Draco took note of the other boys shock and his appearance, Harry looked slightly off colour and his eyes though bright weren't as bright as Draco would have liked. Draco hoped he'd be able to bring back Harrys spark! That is if Harry let him.

Draco was brought back to reality by Lupin's voice.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Lupin exclaimed happily. "I'll past you your presents after breakfast!"

Draco watched Harry grinned at Lupin and reply.

"Thanks Remus! I don't suppose you know what happened to the presents I normally get at midnight do you?"

The joking tone in Harry's voice brought a small smile to Draco face.

"No, of course not. I didn't intercept them before they got to your rooms at all! I don't know why you'd think I'd steel your presents, the cheek of it" Lupin replied in an overdramatic fake voice that although was annoying Draco had to admit was funny.

Draco almost couldn't believe his ears Sev was laughing; Draco had hardly ever heard the man laugh. Considering that it was Lupin that caused the overjoyed laughter from the man stunned Draco even more.

"Draco, don't looked so stunned, I know it's hard to believe but Severus has the ability to laugh" Harry said teasingly to Draco directly.

It was with that statement that Draco knew Harry had forgiven him for what had been said in the past and might be willing to give him a chance. This caused Draco's face to light up with a smile not that he would admit to it if asked.

"I know I have heard laughter from Sev before but just not quite like that!" Draco said looking into Harry's eyes softly. "I believe I am missing something about this situation, right Sev?" Draco turned his head to meet Severus's.

"Indeed, but I don't believe now it the time Draco" Sev ask shortly. "I do believe Harry would like to open his present soon"

Now that sounded like the normal Sev the one that Draco had grown to look up to.

"Fine I get it, Sev!" Draco replied and quickly finished his full English breakfast but without the mushrooms.

SShasevilthoughtaimedatVD

Severus found that he was very happy with the small interaction between Harry and Draco. Draco was holding himself back and rightly so, Sev wondered what would happen when the Harry told Draco about his uncle. Sev had the feeling Draco might just be as angry if not angrier than him. Perhaps the boy would help him with the revenge he has planned.

"Right now everyone finished it's time for you presents Harry" Rem exclaimed in his rich toned voice.

"Yeah erm thanks guys!" Harry replied shyly, which Severus realised wasn't unusual for the young man.

Rem handed Harry his first present which looked like it was from Poppy.

SShasevilthoughtaimedatVD

Harry opened the box which Remus passed to him a minutes before to find a Pensieve, no wonder it was so heavy. Harry couldn't believe Madam Pomfrey had spent so much money on him it was almost unbelievable.

Harry quickly turned to Poppy who was sat beside him and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much madam Pomfrey!" Harry exclaimed a little too loudly into her ear.

"It's quite alright Harry, I felt it may come in handy" Pomfrey replied with a slight blush.

"Right Harry my boy I think it time for my present" Dumbledore stated as Remus passed Harry the small package.

Harry looked at the package in wonder normally the man would give him something that use to be his Dads would this year be the same?

Harry pealed the red wrapping with brooms and snitches all over, typical was all Harry could think.

Harry then pulled out a small Revealer* although Harry was grateful he wasn't sure why he'd have need for one. Hermione had one surely there the same?

"Thanks sir... I don't mean to be rude but I don't think i need a Revealer" Harry said with an apologetic smile.

"Ah that my boy maybe so, if it was indeed a normal Revealer" Dumbledore replied. "If you look inside the box you will also find two Quills and another Revealer.

"Whatever you write with either Quill can only be seen by using either of these Revealers. If let's say your room mate Ron Weasley used a different Revealer nothing would be would be seen."

Harry knew how he could use these, Harry eyes quickly drifted to Draco then back which didn't go unnoticed.

"Thanks Professor, I think they'll come in handy!" Harry grinned then turned to open his next present.

SShasevilthoughtaimedatVD

Remus quickly handed over two present to Harry, which seemed to be from Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood.

Remus was nervous as the next present was from himself and Sev. He knew the boy would love the presents and hoped he'd get to see Harry fly with them on.

Remus saw the two students had given Harry an assortment of Honeydukes sweets and Chocolate.

Remus looked towards Sev and quickly smiles at the dark man before passing Harry the last present in the pile.

"Here you are Harry I hope you like them, it took us a while to find the right ones" Remus stated as he handed it over to Harry.

Rem saw a grin once again overcome Harrys' face as the young man pulled out a Quidditch Kit which consisted of: Green and black Snake skin Gloves, shin guards, wrist guards and goggles.

SShasevilthoughtaimedatVD

Harry loved the Quidditch Kit, he'd always wanted his own, the school ones weren't very strong plus he kind of liked that they're green instead of red. Sometime he couldn't help but think he made a mistake in telling the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor...

"Harry I have something for you as well" Draco stated shocking Harry. "I'm not sure if you already have one, Here" Draco placed the small present in front of Harry.

Harry quickly opened the green wrapping paper on find a small blue Mokeskin pouch. "Thanks Draco, I didn't have one" Harry smiles gently.

Harry tried not to show it but he was very happy with the present.

SShasevilthoughtaimedatVD

Draco couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face, he may not have got Harry much but he'd made the Gryffindor happy.

Things were going well Draco just hoped it stayed that way but then again when did it ever.

Draco though back to before he left the manor, his father couldn't be part of the Order surely?

That didn't really matter though, Draco himself wished to help Harry and if that meant being a spy he'd do it.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore could I please talk you alone please?" Draco interrupted the quiet talk the man was having with Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course my boy, why don't you come to my office in say 10 minutes" Dumbledore suggested then turned to Pomfrey and excuses himself. Draco also excused himself and made his way to the headmaster's office.

* Revealer- **is** a bright red eraser, used to make invisible ink appear.

** Mokeskin pouch- **is** a type of draw-string pouch that no one but the owner can open or take out the item inside it.

Please Review! I'm sorry if this Chapter isn't as good as usual but my kinda ill again ;( yay for having the flu!

I hope you all have a good day!


	8. Of Refusals and Discoveries!

First think I'll say is I'm a **BAD BAD** author I'm **immensely sorry** as it's been nearly 4 month since I updated.

You see my MS Office ran out (I had the trail one) so I had to wait till I had the money to get the full version (lol I'm poor woe is me)

On a good point I can carry on writing now yay lol does everyone like play full Remus? Ohhh when you want Draco and Harry to KISS? Hehe xxxx

Lol Lucius wasn't at the ministry during the attack please assume it was one of theLestrange Brothers

And finally this chapter is dedicated to **kitty Tokyo uzimaki**and **TearfullPixie**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco, Severus, Remus or Sirius (or anyone/anything from HP) no matter how much I'd love to …oh the thing I could do to them *Cackles*

**Chapter 8: Of Refusals and Discoveries!**

Draco found himself sat in front of the Headmaster forcing himself to stop the urge to fidget.

"Well young Malfloy, what is it you wish to discuss?" Dumbledore ask peering over his glasses.

"I well, the thing is I don't want to join the Dark Lord but I might have to …so I like to offer to be a spy" At this point Draco was aware he was acting nothing like a Malfloy but he couldn't bring himself to care. (AN:The Plans for Draco being marked didn't go ahead lol it's a story for another time but is partially covered in a bit!)

"I can see why you would offer such a thing, my boy" Dumbledore started. "But of reasons I cannot tell you that won't be happening.

As you are staying at the castle for the rest of summer Voldemort will not be able to get to you. Secondly I believe several people have made sure you will be kept out of his clutches' and finally I currently have a few spies, there is no need for you to put yourself in danger."

Dumbledore smiles sadly at the blonde boy on the other side of the desk. The poor boy had a lot to learn this year there was no need for a task such as spying to be added to that.

"I see, I suppose that's reasonable, so Uncle Sev's not your only Spy then? Only I've hear things in passing, I think that V..Voldemort suspects him" Draco replied truthfully as his mother has said as much not a week earlier.

"Of that I'm sure I do believe it may be time for him to retire form that particular job, especially with the new circumstances.

"Draco I know you want to help but all I would like for you to do is stay quiet this year please don't cause any trouble

"If the other Slytherins bother you please let Severus know at any rate as you will be moved into a different room. If anyone asks why perhaps you should tell them it's due to your father's influence."

Draco was shocked that someone had planned everything out for him so he would be safe. Draco knew he shouldn't ask but he just had to know if he was wrong about his father…and what about his mother.

"Thank you sir, I know I shouldn't ask but my father is, is he in the Order?" Draco looked away from the old man and carried on quickly. "Only he said something odd to me before I left and I hoped…." He trailed off.

"Draco I'm sorry I can't tell you the answer to that question but never stop hoping" Dumbledore said with his twinkle eyes "Now why don't you go find Harry I'm sure he'll be in Severus' Quarters"

Draco sighed know he'd wouldn't get any more out of the man but as he reached the exit he heard the man call out to him.

"Look after Harry my boy he'll need your support!"

~DMHP~SSRL~LLNL~BZ? ~ LMCW?

Harry sat down in the armchair, in the living room of Severus Quarters, While Remus and Severus sat down on the two seater Settee.

"So I see you going to give Draco a chance like you said" Severus starts "Harry I know you most likely don't want to hear this right now but I think you should talk to Draco about your _relatives_. No one's told him anything yet and they won't Harry he needs to hear it from you."

Harry knew the man was right but he wanted to wait a day after all it was still his birthday, Harry told them as much.

"Ok Harry, now what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Remus questioned trying to get off the depressing subject.

"Erm I dunno"

"Harry, Dunno isn't a proper word" Severus corrected without thinking "Well how about when Draco get back you two go out on your brooms for a little while?"

With that said a big smile flittered over Harry's face, oh how he love flying he made him feel so free and he could forget his worries for a short while.

"Thanks sound great, could you unshrink my broom for me though" Harry replied as he got up to fetch his broom.

Not a minute later Harry placed his broom in front of Severus, whom with a quick flick of a wrist returned it to its proper size. His Firebolt that Sirius bought him over two year ago still look new, a sad smile appeared on Harrys face but it left just as quickly.

"Thank you"

Creek

Harry turn around, to see a slightly bewildered Draco walk in.

~DMHP~SSRL~LLNL~BZ? ~ LMCW?

Draco couldn't believe it the headmaster had refused Draco had been sure the old man would say yes. When he thought about it though he knew this wasn't all Dumbledores' doing it more than likely involved Sev, Harry and perhaps his…Father. If his Father was working for the Order then after the war ended Draco would have more than a few words to spear for the man.

How dare the man bring him up on false pretences, Draco had been so sure that this Father was Dark. But the man's parting words left Draco unsure.

Draco entered Sev room remembering that he still had to question his godfather on the relationship he has with Lupin.

Draco was met with the sight of Sev and Lupin sat quite closely on the settee and Harry holding out his broom right in their faces.

"Hi Draco, do to want to go flying with me? I haven't flown in ages" Harry asked in what Draco considered a sweet tone.

Draco couldn't help but smile at the other boy having known that the Gryffindor loved flying.

"Yes, that would be great" Draco replied softly then turned to Sev. "So, what's the deal with you two?" Draco gestured to Sev and Lupin.

"We're a couple. We've been together for a while now" Sev replied without his not snarky-ness or bitterness.

Draco smiled; Sev finally had some to look after him.

"Cool" Draco exclaimed, and then walked to the small closet to take out his spare broom. "We'll see you later then"

~DMHP~SSRL~LLNL~BZ? ~ LMCW?

Harry watched as Draco walked at a leisurely pace towards the Quidditch field. Harry couldn't help but admire the grace in how Draco moved.

"Draco, I erm need to talk to you about your letter. I know it must have been hard to write so I want you to know I was proud of... happy that you chose to tell me about Voldemort. You said that you were to take the Mark but that was a week ago, and haven't got the Mark what happened?" Harry said carefully letting the other know he didn't have to answer write away.

"My Father came to me the next day and said "you were to meet with the Dark lord today but it has been suggested he postpone your Marking till some other can resaved their Marks as well. Therefore your Marking has been moved back a week or two." Then he just turned around a left. To be honest I didn't think much of it at the time but now… I think my Father may have changed sided… " Draco drifted off.

Harry studied the others face and realised he'd never really looked before but he did notice that Draco was much more expressive that he seen before.

"I think he's trying to protect you and has finally found away. He probably realised he was wrong all those years ago. Give it time I'm sure you'll get answers." Harry then frowned "About the rest of your letter I have an answer for you but I want to let you some things about myself first. I hope you wait till tomorrow it may take me a while to tell… Anyway let's fly!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry watched as Draco followed suit then turned to him.

"I can wait for as long as you need... I'll race you to the too other side of the pitch"

With that they zoomed away.

~DMHP~SSRL~LLNL~BZ? ~ LMCW?

Severus turned to Remus and kissed the man softly and slowly cherishing the werewolf he had come to love. The kissed then turned needier, till the men were pressed against each other moaning loudly.

Remus pulled back reluctantly from the kiss, looking into the slightly older mans eyes.

"I love you" Remus stated calmly "I'm glad that Draco is ok with us be together. He was very quick to accept it especially since you made it clear we've been together a long while."

"I love you to. I didn't expect any different from him, he wants me to be happy he knows more about me than most people…" Severus replied. "Well I do believe I have a potion to make, your welcome to come help or watch."

"Thanks Sev but the headmaster had something he wished to talk to me about but if you haven't finished by the time I get back I'll join you" Rem kissed Severus passionately before leaving to meet the old coot.

~DMHP~SSRL~LLNL~BZ? ~ LMCW?or BW

Lucius made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and over to the bar.

"A private room for the rest of the day and night Tom room 25 if it possible" Lucius commanded in a quiet tone as was expected of him.

Lucius watched the old man walk backwards pick up the key then come back.

"Yes, of course Mr Malfloy here's the key" Tom stated calmly then whispered. "Is your usual guest to meet you?"

"Yes I believe you know how to instruct him, much appreciated" Lucius replied equally as quiet.

Lucius then proceeded to the room he was very well accustomed to for reason several years ago would never have believe.

When inside the room Luc warded the room against unwanted ears, to stop noise from leaving and a detecting spell to alert Luc and his partner of anyone who was not meant to be there.

Luc then sat on the bed and thought back to the day before when he had started the proceeding to divorce his wife Narcissa.

~Flash back~

"Mr Adelfonsus, I was hoping discuss a very private matter with you which cannot be told before the time is right" Lucius said coolly to which the Dark hair man at the desk in front of him nodded. "I want to arrange divorce my wife: as you may know it was an arranged marriage but as we have fulfilled it by having a son it is now possible for us to be divorced is it not?"

Though it was a question Lucius placed as more of a statement as he nearly always did in public.

"Yes of course Mr Malfloy I can send of for the Divorce form but I will need the original contract and the birth certificate of your son to verify the proceedings" Said the Lawyer quickly as Lucius is a very important client.

"I thought so, here" Lucius place the document need on the desk. "I'll be expecting your owl soon" Lucius stated before leaving the office and taking down the wards he had placed when he had got there.

~End Flash Back~

Just as the memory faded, in walked ….

~DMHP~SSRL~LLNL~BZ? ~ LMCW?or BW

**I'll be on holiday till the 3****rd**** of May** but hopefully I'll get bored and write more for you all. WHO do you want to meet Lucius? Charlie, bill or….?

**Please **please please review I'm sure some of you are trying to kill me from lack of **reviews**! All suggestions for pairing or plots my story are welcome and will be taken into consideration.


	9. Of Talks, Hexes and a small kiss

Sorry to keep you all waiting while I was on holiday! I made this chapter a bit longer for you all!

I'm Sorry cookyc but I decided to go with Charlie because I think his personality is more rebellious …you know with the whole dragon tamer thing. You shall see what I have planned for his parents' reaction in about 3 chapter's time.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter nor am I likely to, if only.

Thanks to **kitty tokyo uzumaki**** , ****cookyc**** ,****KKMayfield** and **Isabelledward **(though I can't see your review on the site o.0 strange lol) for reviewing! Love you all!

**Chapter 9: Of Talks, Hexes and a small kiss**

Charlie Weasley was always nervous around Lucius ever since the first meeting was set up. At first they would meet for an hour tops. Things changed and they became friends so they would spend a few hours or the evening together.

Charlie thought the older man was interested in him but wasn't overly sure especially because the man was married.

Charlie walked to room 25 checking the wards to make sure he was set to go through them.

As it was safe to go through Charlie walked in, to Lucius sat on the bed with a look of finality.

"Hi, is something wrong?" Charlie questioned with a worried voice, he'd never seen emotions so clearly on the other man's face before.

"Yes everything is working out fine" Lucius replied softly.

~CWLM~

Lucius wasn't surprise that the young man was concerned for him and hoped that wouldn't change when he told the Dragon Tamer…..

"Normally I would accept that but you didn't say that very confidently" Charlie replied hoping the other wouldn't react harshly. At this point Charlie was sat on the bed next to Lucius.

"I've arrange with a Lawyer to divorce Narcissa. Through it is what I want I've not really considered how it would affect Draco till now." Luc said truthfully.

"Well he's what 16 I think he old enough that it won't affect him too much, especially as he most likely won't be going home for a year or so. You shouldn't worry about it too much, if it's bothering you that much maybe you should go visit him or send him an owl to tell him." Charlie responded turning toward the older man.

Lucius couldn't help but agree with the red head which eased his worry some. Lucius also unconsciously turned toward the other man.

"Thank you" he replied. "The main reason I'm doing this is..."Luc hesitated but decided whatever the outcome it was worth it. "…as you may know my marriage was arranged I never loved Narcissa and she doesn't love me.

"We always said if one of us found someone worth divorcing for we would. I was hoping you would allow me the chance to court you." There it was out Luc didn't think he ever been as nervous as he was now, it was very unlike him.

~LMCW~

Charlie couldn't believe it he was right the man was attracted to him. Charlie smiled softly and turned some more so he was looking directly in Lucius' eyes.

"I would like that" Charlie softly relied. Then gently pressed a soft brief kiss to Luc' lips.

"I wasn't sure you'd accept"

"I had a crush you a while ago; it's partly why I offered to be the one to meet you. Over the months I thought I'd got the feeling that you like me too, I'm very glad I was right" Charlie couldn't have been happier.

~CWLM~

The rest of the day of Harry Birthday went well they had had a Large Tea in the great Hall just like at breakfast.

The next day found Harry Sat in Sev's living room with Draco about to give an explanation to his life with the Durleys.

Harry really didn't want to tell the other boy but knew he needed to know.

"Well, I guess I need to tell you everything, so please don't interrupt." Harry said quickly "It all starts from when Dumbledore left me at the Dursleys after my parents' deaths. The Dursleys hate magic and since I can remember they hated me.

"At first they would tell me I was a freak but I didn't know about magic so I didn't know why they called me that. They would lock me in the cupboard under the stairs and neglect to feed me.

"When I was about 4 they started making me do job like cooking, which I burn food a lot in return I would be burnt but it would heal quickly which I now realise was my magic.

"When I was 8 I have to do all the house hold job but I could never finish them so my _Uncle _Vernon would hit me but nothin' to bad really. So when I started Hogwarts I was so happy, I knew why I was different but then I was famous to and everyone stared at me and wanting to touch me scared me quite a lot.

"So after my first year things were great they let me sleep in Dudley second bedroom. It was pretty much the same for the 2 year afterwards as well they would mostly just ignore me, which i didn't mind at all.

"But this last summer I know I was only there for what 3 week but it was hell." At this point Harry started silently crying and all Draco wanted to do was hug the other boy but knew this wasn't the time.

"Vernon would beat me for anything and everything. He didn't just stop there when my Aunt was out, which is a lot, he raped me. He f**kin' raped me the first time I didn't know what was happening until he was on me it was disgusting I had never felt as dirty as I did that day. Some days I still feel like that I get flash backs and nightmares often. Madam Pomfrey's counselling me which helps a lot" Harry looked up into the other boys eyes.

"Do you really still want me know that, knowing it'll be a long while before I'll be comfortable anything but small touches?"

~CWLM~

Draco was amazed that Harry had had the strength to tell him all that. He couldn't believe the Gryffindor's Uncle, what a disgusting man he deserves to get the Dementors kiss.

"Yes I still want to try to have a relationship with you. You're not dirty; you're beautiful, brilliant, and smart even though you hide it, and kind, just amazing why wouldn't I want you!" Draco exclaimed honestly hoping the other boy believed him.

"Thank you, well then I think we need to start getting to know each other properly 'cause I get the feeling I don't really know much about you." Harry replied with a soft smile give Draco some hope that the brunette believed him.

~CWLM~

Harry wanted to believe Draco when the boy had said:

"Yes I still want to try to have a relationship with you. You're not Dirty, you're beautiful, brilliant, smart even though you hide it, kind, just amazing why wouldn't I want you!"

So to find out if the other boy meant it he would have to know the boy, like he had thought before from now on he'd take what he could otherwise he may regret it.

"Thank you, well then I think we need to start getting to know each other properly 'cause I get the feeling I don't really know much about you." Harry replied softly.

"So…what's your favourite animal?" Harry started at.

"Well I've always loved Dogs not that my father would ever let me have one but they're sooooooo cute. What's yours?" Draco replied slightly femininely which caused Harry to grin.

"Mines between Dogs and Owls I love Hedwig she was my first really present Hagrid bought her for me." Harry supplied lightly.

Harry watched a stunned expression cross Draco's face but it quickly left.

"Chocolate or sweets?" Draco asked with a smirk that made Harry think he was up to something.

"Chocolate, especially chocolate frogs I love them. And you?"

"Chocolate every time, just don't tell everyone else that." At this point Draco threw him a mock glare which almost made Harry laugh something he hadn't done in months.

"ok ok I won't. So is it true that you're betrothed to Parkinson? Only everyone says you are but no one seems to have asked you if it was true." Harry asked worriedly, hoping that the rumour wasn't true.

"No I'm not but my father was considering it at one point but I flat out refused. I think he knows why but I haven't got round to telling him I'm gay!" Draco replied thoughtfully. "I really wish I could talk you him about things you know? Do you have parental figures at all?"

Harry was stunned but happy at this question as Draco obviously wanted Harry to have people he could talk to even if it wasn't him. But at the same time sad Draco couldn't talk to his Dad about things.

"Yeah actually, Remus has always been like a dad to me but also Sev is kind of like a father to me to. I know it hasn't been long but I know they really care about me." Harry replied.

~CWLM~

Severus had decided it was time to pay the Dursleys a little visit and to make sure he didn't kill them Remus decided to come along.

"Severus I know I came to keep you from killing them but tomorrow the full moon so my instincts may tell me to kill them" Remus said sheepishly as they step up to the door of the Dursleys.

"I know" Sev turned to Remus "I won't let you kill them but one of them will come close."

With that said Sev walked to the house leaving Remus with nothing but to follow him.

~CWLM~

The Dursleys' had been having a bad time since Harry had been taken. Petunia and Dudley had found out that Vernon had raped the boy.

With this realisation the house was full of bad emotions. Though Petunia had hated the boy she would never wish him raped. Added to the fact her husband had committed such a sin, she had decided it was time to leave the man.

All Petunia had to do was pack her thing and move to a 2 bedroom flat she had found in town.

Dudley had never understood why he was allowed to bully Harry but he did it anyway but over the last year he saw that he had been wrong. At the start of the year he had been severally bullied because of his weight, since then he has lost 5 stone and was now quite muscular.

Over the last 6 month of the year he had decided to stop other bullies, yes he realise he too was a bully.

When Dudley heard what his Dad had done he didn't know what to do, one side of him wanted to beat the man and the other said no this is your Dad he's always given you anything you needed. So with that Dudley had punch his Dad in the eye and left it for now.

After talking things over with his mum they had decided to move and a week later they had found a flat now all was left was to pack up and leave. But before they did Dudley wanted to tell his Dad something which would leave the man reeling.

~CWLM~

Sev and Rem stood before the plain house under glamor charms and listened into what was going on in the house.

"Mum I'm packed up Dad should be home soon so we can say bye" A young male voice was heard; the couple assumed this was Harrys' cousin Dudley.

"Ok dear I'm finished too, the rest of the stuffs in the flat or the car already so we can take this lot to the car on the way out" An older woman's voice was heard which Sev knew to be Petunias'.

"Ok Mum, I have something shocking to tell Dad before we go which I haven't told you yet, I hope it doesn't shock you too much but I hope it shocks him so much he has a heart attack." Dudley sputtered out.

At this the couple looked at each other why would the boy wish his Dad dead…

"I'm sure I won't, you know a mother nearly always knows"

"Yeah right ma" Dudley replied.

Just then a loud car was hear then a second later a slammed door then another.

"WHATS ALL THIS? WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN MY TV AND THE SETTEES?" a loud angry voice was heard throughout the house.

Sev and Rem knew straightway this could only be Vernon.

"Well, since I bought them I am taking them as me and Dudley are moving out. You can keep the house for all I care but there's no way I'm letting you have my personal belongings. I rather not have them dirtied by the likes of you" Petunia said full as spite.

Sev and Rem were speechless

"We were just leaving" With this some rustling was heard "by the way _DAD_ you know that girlfriend I've been seeing for the last 4 months, she is actually a **he. **Bye"

With this the front door was hear opening along with 2 sets of footsteps.

"GET BACK HERE BOY AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"Vernon shouted out of the door as Petunia and Dudley got in the car, which with in a minuet was driven away.

~CWLM~

Vernon couldn't believe it his son and wife had just up and left over him attacking the freak. He wish the boy had been there to beat and this very moment he wanted to hit something badly.

And his son saying his girlfriend was a man, that couldn't be Vernon had seen her with his very own eyes and wearing a skirt…

It was ridiculous he hadn't brought up his son to be like that. How had this happened!

The next thing Vernon knew there were 2 of them freaks in front of him one with light brown hair and one dark brown practically black hair. Oh god he remembered the second one he was the one who took the boy….

~CWLM~

When Petunia and her son left Sev and Rem decided it was time to confront Vernon.

The walked into the plain house to find a very fat man stood in the Hall way next to the door to what they assumed was the living room.

Severus watched as disgusted look then realisation flashed across the grotesque mans' face.

"Dursley I think it's about time you received some punishment for your actions don't you" Severus asked rhetorically, walking towards the large muggle. "What do you think we should do to him Rem?"

"Hmmm….I'd say make all food taste horrible to him, make him feel everything he did to Harry in his sleep and castrate him, at the least" Rem replied viciously.

"Hold on a second you can't come here threatening all this in my house! It illegal you'll be sent to prison" Vernon interrupted.

"See that is where your mistaken nothing will happen to us as no one will know we were here. Two your lucky Harry wont press charges otherwise you'd be facing prison or perhaps the Dementors kiss" Severus replied factually.

To this Vernon had no reply instead he tried fleeing the room to which Rem stunned him.

Severus then proceeded to curse the man in the manner Rem suggested and a few extra ones, a little happy that they had done a little bit to get revenge on the man the couple left to go back to the castle.

~CWLM~

Draco was glad to hear that Harry trusted Sev and Lupin. Did Harry have any friend he could talk to?

"Harry" Draco started in a small voice "Do you have any friends you can talk to? Like Weasley and Granger?"

At this Draco saw a sour look on Harrys face, it was a look he'd never seen from the other before and Draco didn't like it at all.

"No they aren't talking to me anymore ever since the end of term because of the battle at the ministry. But I do have Neville and Luna they're really good friends if you can this year you should get to know them." Harry replied, sombrely.

Draco was relieved that Harry had someone else to have fun with if anything Harry needs to keep his hope up.

"That's good, I'm sure I'll get to know them I get the feeling this year's going to very different from the last 5" Draco said know from the hint Dumbledore gave him Harry needed as many people as possible supporting him.

"Yeah…but in what way…" Harry drifted of as he was getting emotionally tired and didn't really feel much like talking any more, Draco Having noticed this suggested the other boy take a nap, to which Harry complied leaving Draco in the living room.

~CWLM~

Rem and Sev walked into the living room to find Draco sat down alone with his face dropped on to his hands.

"I hope you both killed him!" the young boy exclaimed before leave the room for his bedroom.

The adults looked and each other and wondered how Draco knew where they been. They hope the two boys would be ok once they calmed down and so decided not to call the boys until Tea time.

~CWLM~

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !**

This chapter is more than 800 words longer than normal I hope you enjoyed it. Please let your views be known. P.s does anyone like PANSY ? Should Dean and Seamus be close friends with Harry?

I would just like to recommend you read any/all of **Windseeker2305**'s stories!They're really good!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Back to School!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, would I be writing this if I did…**

**Thanks to Tearfullpixie, AcadianProud, kitty tokyo uzumaki and ZADRvampy.**

To** ZADRvampy **I'd like to say I appreciate your view and will take it on board.

Ok so pairings so far Harry/Draco, Sev/Rem, Charlie/Lucius, Nev/Luna, Seamus/Dean, Herm/ Ron….

I was thinking maybe Blaise/Ginny? What do you think? Then that's it I think…

**Chapter 10: Back to school!**

The rest of Harry's holiday had gone fine; he had spent a lot of time with Draco flying, playing exploding snaps or just talking. Harry felt he had gotten to know the other boy quite well.

But now it was time for school again, in 10 minutes all the students were due to flood into the great hall and Harry was a very anxious.

Though Poppy's' counselling sessions had helped, Harry was still unsure if he could handle crowds. Harry wished he was able to sit next to Draco but knew it wasn't possible.

~DTSF~

Draco watched Harry from the Slytherin table, he could practically feel the waves of nerves coming off the smaller boy and wish he could comfort the brunette. Draco was nervous himself knowing but now the other Slytherin's would be suspicious of him especially after his Fathers visit 3 weeks ago.

*Flashback*

"Father?" Draco asked as he entered Sev's room with Harry by his side.

"Son, I have something important to discuss with you. Mr Potter, could you leave me with my son for a while?" His father asked.

Draco watched as Harry turned to him as if to ask whether it was ok, so Draco nodded and the wizard left the room.

"Father I thought it would be a long time before we saw each other again. What is going on?"

Draco saw an odd look on his father's face and was curious as to what it meant.

"Indeed I thought that as well but as I have a valid excuse to see you, there will not be a problem. First my news is I am divorcing your mother as you know it was an arranged marriage, we all ways said when we felt it was time we would part."

Draco was stunned, divorce but surely that meant one of his parent now had someone else. On the whole Draco could see that the only way this would really affect him was how the public took it.

"I see, so which one of you has found someone else? I take it, it's you. Who? " Draco asked knowing his Father would understand.

"Yes it is me, as for who… " Draco could see his Father struggling now "…since you seem to be friends with Potter perhaps you'll understand. As you've probably guessed I'm a part of the order I have been for the last year but as I can't give information directly I only meet up with one member of the order. He doesn't live in the country so no one would suspect him. " His father stopped then, probably to let him process what he was being told.

So it was an order member not living in the UK…wait and male. Was his Father confessing he was gay? ...Well he hadn't expected that.

"Right… so you're gay, that's ok. So who Bill or Charlie Weasley? I'm guessing the latter" Draco said simply knowing his Father would find it odd that Draco had no problem with this.

"Yes, are you sure you're alright with this?" Draco's Father asked curiously.

"Yes, one I would be a hypocrite if I hated you for being gay. Two you and mother being separate won't make much difference and three the only problem will be gossip and with or without you getting divorced I think they'll be talking about me."

Draco saw an understanding look on the man's face.

"About that Draco, your marking was moved to this Friday I will have to tell the dark Lord you have refused to take it and have run away to the headmaster protection. You will not have a very welcoming time when school starts again in September."

Draco already knew this but had hoped there was a way around it…

"I'm sorry son I have to go, if you need anything send a letter through Charlie I normally meet with him every 4 or 5 days.

*End Flashback*

Draco still couldn't believe it his father and Charlie Weasley; he wondered how the other Weasley's would react. As it was a well-known fact Malfloy's and Weasley's don't mix.

~DTSF~

Neville entered the great Hall and looked to the Gryffindor table to find Harry, when he had spotted the other boy he headed for him at sat down next to Harry.

"You ok Harry? How did the rest of the summer go?" Nev asked the slightly edgy boy. Nev realised the other boy was nervous and tried to distract him.

"It went well I made a friend, hopefully he'll be your friend soon to. Spent a lot of time flying it clears my mind, ya know and helping to make potions" Harry replied relaxing a bit.

"I'm guessing this friend is the one we talked about, that's good it would be nice to know the real him. Did you do all your homework only I need a bit of help with Transfiguration?" Nev asked curiously knowing Harry could easily help him.

"How could he help you he's just as bad as you!" Ron cutting voice interrupted the two's conversation.

Nev couldn't believe it how thick Ron was it was obvious that Harry was hiding how smart he was.

"Don't be stupid, Harry got an O in his O.W.L.S, I'm willing to bet he's damned good at the subject" Neville replied hoping Harry wouldn't be annoyed at him for revealing that fact.

"No he didn't, he only got an A" Ron relied.

"Actually Ron, Neville's right in got an O I just didn't want to make you feel bad. I got O's in everything but Divination and History and I got an A and an E in them." Harry cut in speaking in a matter of fact tone.

"There's no way that's true" Hermione started but was cut off by the sorting ceremony.

~DTSF~

Draco had mostly been ignored when the other student had arrived at the Hall most of them were unsure as to whether they believed their parents or not.

One student however had no problem in talking to him.

"Hey, people were talking about you on the train. I don't think you going to have an easy time with them this year" Blaise Zabini told Draco.

Draco wasn't surprised at all. Blaise was from a neutral family and wish to have no part in the war but that didn't stop him from being Draco's friend.

"I know, let them think what they want they'll know the truth pretty quickly anyway" Draco replied knowing what the other boy really wanted was a confirmation that the rumour was true.

"Ok get it we'll talk later." Blaise sighed.

"Good, well I'll meet you at my godfathers' rooms after the meal then."

With that the sorting started.

~DTSF~

While the sorting was going on Harry thought to himself. He didn't blame Neville for revealing the truth as there was no reason to hide it anymore.

Harry was surprised as to how easy it was to deal with the crowds, with a friend around but knew it would be different if Neville wasn't there.

Harry watched Draco who was kind of paying attention to the sorting but then Draco looked up and their eyes meet.

Harry could see the others eyes telling him everything was ok and they would be able to talk later. Harry smiled slightly the difference the last month had made was amazing.

Harry felt that eventually everything would be ok.

Once the sorting and meal finished Harry turned to Nev and said:

"I'm staying in Severus's rooms so I'll see you in class tomorrow"

"Ok, see you then. Oh and Luna want to meet your new friend too, I didn't tell her she just knew" Neville responded.

"Alright I'll ask him"

Harry left and when to Severus's room only to find Draco with Blaise Zabini.

~DTSF~

Draco and Blaise made it to Sev's rooms Draco turned to the other boy.

"It's kind of true but I can't go into details so don't tell anyone anything. Tell them as far as you know I just want to be left out of the war. Don't get yourself into trouble just because your my friend, look out for yourself." Draco told the other boy honestly. "I'm staying in these rooms so you'll be on your own."

"I get it Dray but you know I don't really have any other friend because I'm neutral. It's not easy witho..." just then Harry walked in.

Draco smiled not the best way to tell Blaise but it would do.

"Hey, what was up with Weasel? …sorry habit" Draco queried Harry briefly ignoring Blaise.

"Nev told them all my real OWLS scores and he got angry and claimed it wasn't possible." Harry answer then looked curiously at Blaise.

"Well you got to admit you do act dumb in class. Anyway I was just explaining to Blaise about my situation." Draco said explaining the other boy presents, said boy was looking very confused.

"Ok I'll just go to my room for a while, can you tell Severus I want to talk to him if he comes in?" Harry questioned.

"Sure thing" Draco smiled softly at the boy as he left.

~DTSF~

Blaise was very confused, since when had Dray been on speaking terms with Harry Potter? And Dray was very comfortable with the Gryffindor.

"Ok I'll just go to my room for a while, can you tell Severus I want to talk to him if he comes in?" Potter questioned Dray.

"Sure thing" Dray smiled at Potter as he left.

Blaise didn't think he'd ever seen Dray smile like that before, so softly and with his eyes to. Blaise had to know what that was about.

"Dray? What's going on? First tell me about Potter" Blaise asked curiously.

"About Harry well, I've had a feeling for him for a long while but we're not together yet but he's willing to try when he ready. I can't tell you his side of things that for him to tell. Anyway I've been living here with him for the last month. It's been great for getting to know him properly."

Blaise couldn't believe it, Dray was admitting these thing aloud had the boy gone soft or what.

"Ok I get it, now you father?"

~DTSF~

Harry sat on his bed knowing that from now on he'd be able to act as he wanted, stuff everyone else he wanted to control his life surely he deserved that, yes madam Pomfrey had said as much but now Harry just needed to convince himself of the same.

After much deliberating and Knock invaded Harry's thought track Harry quickly stood up and made his way to the door a quickly opened it.

"Hey, erm come in" Harry offered his guardian.

"You wished to speak with me?" Sev questioned as Harry closed the door.

Harry nodded looking worried. "Sev…D..Did you go back to that place after you saved me?"

~SFDT~

Severus sighed; he had wondered when the young man would ask him this.

"Yes, me and Remus. Your Aunt and Cousin have left the house and moved into a flat I assume in London." Severus hoped Harry would leave it at that but somehow knew that was only wishful thinking.

"Why did they leave?" Harry question very confused "W...what did you do to that man?"

"I'm not sure why they left but I believe they may have found out exactly what _he _did to you.

"As for _that man _I put several spells on him including a castration spell, all food will taste bad to him, he'll have nightmares for the rest of his life, also have no attention span. I wouldn't be surprised if he's in an mental institute by now" Severus hated telling the young boy this but knew lying would be even worse.

"Oh…so he can't hurt anyone else right. Thank you so much!" Harry then hugged Severus tightly shocking the man.

Severus quickly got over the shock and hugged Harry back.

"That right he can't hurt you or anyone else again"

~DTSF~

Harry couldn't help but feel relieved that Vernon couldn't harm anyone else; he just wished he had asked Severus if he knew exactly where his Aunt and Cousin went because Harry had lots of question for them.

Draco walked into Harry's room since Severus had left it slightly open.

"Hey sorry about Blaise I hadn't told him about you by the time you arrived, so what happened at the feast?" Draco questioned as he sat next to Harry, who was currently sat at the top of the bed with his back against the headboard.

"Well Nev asked for help with Transfiguration but Ron cutting in saying that I'm just as bad as Nev. So Nev tells him about how I got an O but Ron didn't believe him so I corrected him and told him my real results in all my classes." Harry explained quickly.

"Harry I hate to ask but what are your real scores? I take it there not the same as it said in the Daily Prophet" Draco asked gently, Harry noticed that the other boy seem to be trying not to touch him.

"I got O's in everything but Divination which I got an A and History I got an E. Not many people know I kept it secret asked Dumbledore to as well, I don't think Severus or Remus know" Harry responded then turn to Draco and grabbed the other boy's right hand and held it tightly.

~SFDT~

Draco almost couldn't believe Harry's result even he hadn't done that well but that thought track didn't last long as the smaller male laced their hands together. Draco just stared down at their hand for a minute before replying to Harry.

"I knew you were clever but I didn't realise you hid it that much! You don't have to do that anymore but I suppose you know that. Anyway I brought you something" Draco pulled out a box from his cloak pocket with his left hand.

"Here you go, I've heard that they're your favourite" Draco smirked and placed the now un-shrunk package into the Gryffindor's lap.

Draco saw Harry's small smile turn into a massive grin then a joyful laugh, he knew Harry had realised what it was straight away.

~SFDT~

Remus had been told by Sev about the man's earlier conversation with Harry and decided he should see if Harry was ok, but as he reached Harry's slightly ajar door realised Harry already had a visitor.

"I knew you were clever but I didn't realise you hid it that much! You don't have to do that anymore but I suppose you know that. Anyway I brought you something" Draco said as he pulled box, Remus also noted that the boys were holding hands which was odd he hadn't seen them do that in the last few weeks.

"Here you go, I've heard that they're your favourite" Draco smirked and placed a package into the Harry's lap; Remus wondered what was in the box.

Remus watched as Harry's face transformed into a blissful look and then Harry started to laugh.

Remus was so relieved to hear that laugh, they had been trying to get the boy to laugh for weeks but the most they could get out of him was a smile.

Remus Shook his head then turned around and walked back to his and Sev's room.

~SFDT~

Neville walked into the dorm relieved to see Ron wasn't there yet. He then walked over to Dean's bed where he knew his two other roommates would be.

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a minute." Nev waited a little while before the curtain was pulled open.

"Sure thing, what's wrong" Seamus asked, Neville notice that the Irish man had slightly swollen lips but ignored it.

"Yeah actually it's about Harry" Neville then put up a silencing charm over the three of them just in case Ron walked in. "Ron isn't his friend anymore he's being a right prat. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to abandon Harry he's had a very bad summer. He needs us" Neville sprouted out surprise at how brave he was being.

"Calm down mate, we'll not betray Harry right Seamus?" Dean said nudging the Irish lad.

"Nah never, He couldn't get rid of us if he wanted to" Seamus replied nudging the black boy back.

"Good, thanks guys well I guess I leave you to go back to what you were doing." Neville said then turned towards his own bed "Just make sure you use a silencing charm"

Neville knew that last comment would shock them but he could help himself, he had been feeling very brave today.

~DTSF~

Seamus closed the curtain then put up a silence charm as suggested then turned to his shocked boyfriend.

"Did he really just say all that" Dean started "Was that really Neville he even stood straighter and i swear he's looking less gawky and… "Dean drifted off.

"Nah defiantly Neville, I heard he's been seeing Loopy Lovegood. Didn't you notice, he started changing last year, heard he was really good at duelling in the ministry" Seamus replied then pulled of his shirt.

"Yeah I suppose your right" Deans eyes suddenly drifted to Seamus's chest. "I suppose I'll just have to get used to it" Dean replied.

Seamus smiled as he realised Dean was completely distracted by his naked chest. Seamus moved forward and pulled the other man's shirt off him which was met with no resistance. Seamus then pulled Dean to him and into a passionate kiss.

~SFDT~

Harry couldn't help but laugh he was so happy to have Draco around and the fact that Draco was sweet enough to get him some Chocolate frog was great. Harry hadn't felt this comfortable and happy in so long the last time had been when he was hanging around with Sirius.

Suddenly Harry stopped laughing; he missed Sirius so much with everything going on he hadn't let himself thing of the man in weeks. Tears were suddenly rolling down his face.

"Hey Harry its ok, what's wrong?" Draco said softly from beside him, Harry suddenly turned to Draco and buried his face in Draco's shoulder.

~DTSF~

When Harry went from laughing to crying Draco was Shocked what was going thought he brunettes head.

"Hey Harry its ok, what's wrong?" Draco said softly hoping he would get an answer. Only to receive Harry's face on his shoulder, Draco notice Harry was shaking badly and knew it may take a while before the other was going to be able to talk.

Draco wrapped his left arm around Harry's waist to comfort the wizard but first he moved the chocolate from the others lap.

After what seemed to be hours Harry finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry I broke down on you" Harry tried to pull away but Draco carried on hugging him "I started thinking about the last time I laughed like that…it was with Sirius he would tell me stories of the pranks they used to pull on everyone. I miss him Draco he was the only family I had."

Draco remembered Sirius Black was Harrys godfather and had fallen though the vale at the ministry but this was the first time Harry had really mentioned the man to him.

"I know and you'll always miss him but Harry you'll always have the memories of the time you did have with him. I know it's not enough but I'll try to help.

"Sev and Lupin Love you too they see you as a son maybe you should talk to them about Sirius to" Draco said not knowing if he was helping, he slipped his arm from around Harry. Then placed it under Harry's chin and pulled it up so he could see the Gryffindor's face. "Harry"

"Um… D…Draco I err you're right, Thank you" Harry smiled slightly but Draco saw it wasn't a real smile. "Draco I'm such as mess. Remus and Severus think I'm getting better but I'm not really, I've been hiding certain things like about Sirius. Even Cedric I still have nightmares about it, will I ever get better?"

Draco knew he'd never be as strong as Harry was the smaller male didn't give himself enough credit.

"Harry, you've been though a lot, if it was someone else they would have broken down a long time ago, Harry you're very strong. You should know that no matter what I won't leave you and neither will Sev or Lupin your stuck with us. Harry, please believe me."

"I do, I can feel that you mean it" Harry responded with a genuine smile.

Draco was stumped, what did Harry mean he could feel it?

~SFDT~

This Chapter is apx 3460 words long, which is even longer than last chapter! Aren't you all lucky! Lol but unfortunately I can't post this yet as I have no internet so I'll have this up in a couple of day when the Virginmedia guy's fixed it. Otherwise you would have been able to read this now on the 20th.

Lol thanks for reading! Now PLEASE REVIEW! I beg you ;-( Otherwise Harry and Draco may never kiss!


	11. Alex Who?

Thanks to:

**Tearfullpixie **for being one of my only constant reviewers from the beginning I appreciate your small comments xxx

**Kitty Tokyo uzumaki **for being one of my only constant reviewers in since you added my story I love your reviews and give you permission to hug Harry! xxx

**Shishiri** thank you :p

**Candi Cullen **thank you sooooo much for your comment about Harry's reactions you're the first to comment on it and I wasn't really sure it was believable. I do know people who've been abused but they've reacted in different ways so I wasn't sure which way to go with Harry.

And **Littleone229 **for reminding me I needed to update! Lol I'm a tad forgetful.

_Hehe I have a very good idea of what to do with Blaise now and it may be a surprise to many of you but feel free to guess what it is!_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, so I reason I never will …

…But I do own Alex Reid he's all mine, so if you wish to use his character you must ask me for permission!

**Warnings:** mentions of bondage (which may or may not appear later in the story depending what you all want) and swearing (I suppose not that I think I need to warn you as this is rated an M so there may be much worse in the future lol.)

(Could be seen as a filler chapter but is still very much relevant to the story)

**Chapter 11: Alex who? **

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning opening a letter he'd just had delivered by owl.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I'm Alex Reid; I know you don't know me but please read this. I'll explain to you everything I know._

_It all started when you were taken from your Aunt's house, you see I've been in a relationship with your cousin Dudley since April. So he invited me round while his parents were out to talk to me about it. _

_That's when I first found out who his cousin was; I was stunned to find out it was you. Anyway the point is after about half an hour his Dad came back and I'm so sorry I didn't mean to but I saw the memories of what he did to you._

_Later that evening I told Dudley what his father had done, then he told your Aunt. She was livid; she's in the process of divorcing him. So Dudley and your aunt have moved to a flat in London. I know I've not explained this very well but I feel I shouldn't really be writing this at all; I think your Aunt and Dudley explaining it to you face-to-face would be a lot better._

_They both wish to see you to apologise for everything, I know they don't deserve it but please just meet them the just once you can bring whoever you wish with you. Thank you for your time._

_Alex Reid_

_P.s the second letter is from Dudley please read it!_

_P.p.s please ignore his p.s for my sake!_

_Harry,_

_Well I guess I should start from the beginning, I've always been horrid to you I don't remember I time that I wasn't. There's is no excuse for what I've done to you. I always thought it weird that I was allowed to bully people that my fa…no that man encouraged me to. I never spook out against him once because I knew if I did I wouldn't get all the toys and food that I did I was a selfish horrible child and I don't expect you to forgive me._

_The start of last year's school year I was bullied for my weight, All my friend started turning against me. It pushed me into losing the weight and I started going to the gym. I knew I deserved to be bullied but I realised that the other kids around me didn't they never had and nearly every single one of them reminded me of you._

_So I set out to stop the others from bullying, I got to say I've been in quite a bit of trouble for it though that is before the teacher realised what I was doing._

_And that's how I meet Alex he was bullied for wearing girl's clothes…anyway that a story for another time._

_Alex told me what he'd seen in that man's head I almost couldn't believe it but I knew that man had an awful temper and Alex wouldn't lie. So I told mum…god I've never seen her so angry._

_It took use a week to get everything sorted for leaving. We're now staying in a flat in London the address is on the back of this paper. Please come visit my mum has a lot to tell you and I think she also has some things for you._

_I'm truly sorry,_

_Dudley (The human pig)_

_P.s. you're welcome to get revenge on me anytime you like _

Harry was speechless…

Had he really just read that?...well he had been wanting to talk to his aunt, so maybe this was a good opportunity now to get Sev or Rem to agree to taking him and Draco!

DDAR

Remus was worried after talking to Sev last night, he had found out that Dumbledore hadn't announced who was to be the DADA teacher for the next year.

He would offer to do it himself but knew it wasn't possible. Maybe a chat with Dumbledore was needed.

Remus made his way to the man's office careful to avoid bumping into students something he had to do every time he was in the castle, if he was caught off guard there was a chance he could accidently hurt the child.

"Blood pops" Remus exclaimed to the gargoyle.

"Remus what can I do for you this fine morning" Remus heard was he walked up the stair to Albus' office.

Remus sat down in front of the bright orange man, yes orange was Albus' colour of the day.

"I heard you didn't announce a DADA teacher at the feast last night" Remus replied in a voice full of concern "I was under the impression you had someone lined up"

"Ahh yes, are elusive new teacher…I contacted a good friend for a favour. At first I believe he wanted to curse me out of the building but eventually he agreed.

"He wished to have as much time as he could; to sort out his current job before he arrived which I granted him.

"So there is nothing to fear my boy he shall arrive in…oh let's say 2 minutes" Albus explained in more words than Remus thought necessary.

"I see and does this friend happen to have a name?"

"Of course he does, I believe you have gotten to know him quite well. Kingsley shall be teaching the dear student this year"

Remus sighed deeply relieved at the Headmaster choice in teacher for once.

ARDD

From across the Hall Draco was watching the shocked expression cover Harry's face as he read a letter. Draco knew it was important and he'd have to talk to Harry soon.

"Draco darling please tell me the rumours are not true? I couldn't possibly marry you if they were and you wouldn't do that to me would you." Pansy sprouted out after she sat down. Draco HATED Pansy she was an ugly self-centred bitch.

"Leave me alone Parkinson, I Don't want to Marry you nor would I, you're a spoilt cow who doesn't know a magical horse from a unicorn as for the rumours you talk of I haven't hear nor wish to hear them so from now on refrain from talking to me!" Draco said in a harsh voice wishing he could smack her but she though not obviously is a girl.

Draco didn't bother to look at the female and carried on eating, also missing out on the evil eyes many of the other Slytherin's had directed at him.

Just then Blaise nudged him with his elbow and whispered.

"Dray I don't think that was a good idea you're getting some very bad attention now."

"Yes but if I hadn't been harsh and had of ignored her it would be worst" Draco relied knowingly.

"Ok if you say so"

DDAR

Severus looked at the Gryffindor table and noticed Harry looking shocked at a letter but knew the boy would tell him about it later so he wasn't too concerned.

He then looked to his Slytherin's of which quite a number of them where glaring so he followed their gazes to the one and only Draco Malfloy.

This wasn't good and knew he'd have to tweak Draco's timetable so he was without his house as much as possible, the safest option was putting him more with the Ravenclaws.

He have to think it over but for this week Draco would have to stick to the timetable he was about to be given.

"Good Morning Students, as I am sure many of you are wondering I am here to announce to you who your new Defence against Dark Arts Teacher is…" Albus starting explaining, Severus was curious himself as to whom it was.

Whispers swept across the hall at the announcement, many hoping that new teacher was the opposite of Umbitch.

"Quiet, as I was saying I am Happy to announce the new DADA teacher is Kingsley Shacklebolt**."**

Well Severus couldn't really fault that decision as long as this doesn't turn into another Moody saga.

Being optimistic it will mean the year should be slightly less stressful, but on the other hand the Dark Lord nearly always works out a way round things.

ARDD

Charlie had had the worse day yesterday and hoped today would be so much better. One of the pregnant dragons had decided that Charlie would be a very tasty treat and had chased him round the reservation for about 2 hours, when Charlie finally managed to stun her half of his clothes had been burnt off but luckily he didn't have many burns to his body.

Today he'd been given the day of so he hoped to see how his brothers' shop was doing then to see his parent, then leaving to meet up with Lucius for a private date instead of there usually meeting about the war.

As Charlie walked down Diagon alley he could help but notice it was a bit to quiet, this disturbed him greatly although it was probably due to the fact that Voldemort know to be back.

Charlie quick entered the very colourful shop his mischievous brothers owned.

"Charlie..."

"Are most loved brother"

"What brings you?"

"To our lovely domain"

"This lovely morning?"

"We thought you didn't"

"Have the time to see your"

"Amazing"

"Caring"

"Most inventive"

"Brothers."

Charlie grinned it always found the twins speech's funny unlike Bill who hated it as it can be very confusing.

"Can't a man come see his little brothers just for the sake of it? I miss you all so I thought I'd visit Mum and Dad after you two see how they're doing." Charlie responded while hugging the twins tightly.

"We though"

"we saw you"

"not even a week ago"

"In the Leaky Cauldron"

"Walked up the stairs"

"Towards the private rooms…" Fred finished off uncertainly.

Charlie should have known the twins had always been able to tell it was him even if he had his hood covering his face.

"Yeah… you probably did it was order business so if you see me again don't say hi it could blow my cover."

Fred and George looked thoughtful before exclaiming at the same time:

"Of course Char, if you'll help us try to convince Dumbles to let us in the Order"

Charlie groaned he hated that nick name it reminded him of being burned (as in charred), plus he should have known the twins would want that.

"Ok but I can't grantee anything, could you two do me a favour… " Charlie blushed not really wanting to ask them "you see there's a very peculiar book I'd like but I don't want to be seen buying it, by the wrong person."

The twins smirked

"Oooo has are dragon loving older brother"

"finally got a girlfriend?"

"or a boyfriend?"

"Don't tell us you need"

"A book on sex char…"

"We would have thought you'd"

"Know all about that by now"

"We mean you are"

"23…"

See that exactly why he didn't want to ask but at the same time he knew that they would never tell anyone about this.

"Not exactly more about a certain area of sex, I'm really sorry guys, I hate to ask you but could you get me ….a book on *** *******."Charlie said quietly

"Sorry Char but"

"We're not"

"Sure what you"

"Said"

"But we thought, we"

"Heard you say want a book on

"Gay bondage"

Charlie's face was now a bright red much like a rose petal.

"You heard correctly" Charlie muttered in shame.

"Hay don't be"

"Like that"

"We don't think"

"Of you any differently."

"We're just surprise"

"Is all"

"Would you like the book to be"

"From the submissive's side of things"

"Or the dominant's?"

The twins were showing the more mature side to them, that not many people know of.

"Well more about the Sub but could you get one about the Dom side as well just so I know as much as possible"

Charlie felt as though he was the younger brother at the moment. He'd had 2 relationships before but both with women, they had both ended in disaster which meant he was still a virgin not that anyone knew that fact not even the twins or Bill.

It had always been rumoured that he was a bit of a play boy, which couldn't have been further from the truth. And though he knew all about the dynamics of sex with men and women he knew nothing of the games one may play in the bedroom, so he thought he should read up on it.

"Sure big bro"

"We'll find them"

"And have them sent"

"To your place"

"In Romania"

"As soon as we can" The twins said calmly.

"Thanks guys you're the best twin brothers I could have hoped for" Charlie worded carefully "Do know why it so quiet out there today?" pointing his head outside.

"Yeah I heard that the ministry sent a warning out that as it's the start was the school term people should lay low in case Voldepants has plans to attack." Fred told him soberly while George sighed deeply.

"Yeah it's a killer for business how are going to cheer them all up if everyone's hiding in their homes. They're giving You-Know-Who exactly what he wants, power over people" George exclaimed angrily.

Charlie watched as Fred pulled George into his arms in a hug that seemed more than brotherly to Charlie…nah he was just imagine it they would have told him right, right?

Charlie shook his head to get those thoughts out; he was a bit ashamed of himself for even thinking it.

"Yeah I know… Sorry guy but I'll have to be getting to the Burrow I have a meeting tonight, see you soon"

"Bye Char" The twins exclaimed,

They exchanged hugs then Charlie left, very glad to have them as brothers.

DDAR

On the way to transfiguration Dean had decided Harry deserved to have his fellow Gryffindor's watching his back. So he and Seamus followed right behind the green eyed boy who was walking beside Neville.

As Dean spotted Malfloy he tensed not know what to expect and what he saw he never could have predicted. Malfloy had looked up spotted Harry and a soft loving smile appeared but then quickly vanished.

Dean quickly looked at Harry only to see a small smile directed at Malfloy but Dean could see a sparkle in Harry's Green eyes.

Dean turned to Seamus.

"Did you just see that?" he whispered hoping the 2 in front wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, but to be honest I expected it. When they use to fight you could practically feel the spark of passion between them." Seamus replied knowingly " 'T be honest it reminded me of me mam and Dad though I hate to remember that erg"

Dean had now realised that somehow in the last year Seamus had become the more observant one, which oddly Dean was very happy about.

"Ok well then, off to class wouldn't want to annoy McGonagall to early in the term"

ARDD

Kingsley had found his first day teaching very hard, the amount of times he had to retrain himself from shouting at the kids was ridiculous.

But after he started teaching each class seemed to calm down with the exception of the first years that seemed to still be overly excited to be there.

The things he did for Albus… to say the ministry weren't happy with him was an understatement, he was sure they were going to throw him in prison for quitting being an Auror.

Kingsley just hoped he'd have the patience to carry on for a full year.

DDAR

Dudley sat in his and his mum's small flat think well more like worrying. What if Harry didn't come, what if he cursed them for their past deeds not that he would blame Harry if he did.

When Alex had told him of his Wizard status Dudley was shocked and also confused surely the other boy had to go Hogwarts like Harry did but that wasn't the case.

_*Flashback*_

Alex sat on the settee next to Dudley wringing his hand nervously.

"Ley, I have something to tell you. I'm not really sure how you'll take it…"

Dudley couldn't help but think of what the problem could be…was it another, maybe something to do with Alex's family or even the boy breaking up with him…

"It's ok you can tell me" Dudley responded quietly.

"Ok well I'm not really meant to tell you by law but I don't think it's fair to carry on with our relationship without you knowing" Alex started looking into Dudley's eyes. "I'm…I'm a Wizard"

Dudley almost couldn't believe it, a wizard so he was like Harry. Someone he had been taught to hate.

"Ok I get that but if you don't mind me asking. If you're a wizard why don't you go to that Wizarding School?" Dudley prodded.

Alex looked shocked but relaxed quickly and responded.

"Well before I was born there was a war but you probably know about that if not I'll tell you in a moment. Anyway my parent decided that any kids they have shouldn't see the war therefore never go to Hogwarts. So I have been home schooled just in case a war started up again, which there are rumours it has."

Dudley thought and thought …a war had Harry ever mentioned a war to him…

…He came up blank so asked about the war.

"Right so if I remember correctly it was in the 70's when the Dark Lord who called himself Voldemort arose to power. He gathered followers he started which the heads of pureblood families then there children later and even magical creatures. His aim is to destroy Muggles which as you probably know are non-magical people.

"He started attacking muggleborns and during that time Albus Dumbledore made a group for the purpose of opposing the Death eaters Voldemort's followers. Then in 1981 Voldemort went to kill the Potters, the Potters were very against the Dark it's rumoured they fought him several times.

"I don't know the full story but it goes that someone betrayed the Potters and gave there address to the Dark. When Voldemort got there he killed Lilly and James Potter then went for their son Harry Potter.

"Here where it gets odd apparently the Dark Lord sent the killing curse at Harry but somehow it bounced back and hit the lord himself; therefore killing the man. Well that was pretty much the end of the war well after the death eaters trails.

It was said back in June that Voldemort's back and that he never really died. I don't know if that's true or not."

Dudley was shocked was Alex really talking about Harry, if he was why hadn't he heard this before… Shit to find out that after bullying Harry for so long was horrible.

"Alex my cousin goes to Hogwarts and last year when he came home for summer he was very upset. Kept on mentioning a tournament and a friend…Cedric I think dying. I think that perhaps that Voldemort guy is back." Dudley mentioned briefly.

"R…really"

*end flashback*

Dudley smiled maybe Alex would get to help but not quite in the way he wanted to.

ARDD

After class Harry went up to the Gryffindor tower to spent time with Nev, Dean and Seamus.

When Harry looked at Dean and Seamus he couldn't help but notice how close they were.

"Hey Harry mate, how's it going where ever ya staying?" Dean Asked.

"It's good I get visits off Remus all the time and the other companies good as well" Harry replied smiling until Nev elbowed him.

"Really Harry? Even your new friend I would have thought he'd torment you too much"

Harry couldn't help but blush as the mention of Draco, Harry started liking him more and more. He just wished he was completely ready for a relationship but then again Draco said he'd wait.

"He doesn't, he's been really sweet. I don't think I'd be half as stable now if he hadn't been there." Harry said sadly forgetting Dean and Seamus were there.

"Hey I was only teasing I'm glad he's so good to you. Did you ask him if we could all meet up to get to know one another?" Nev said softly.

"No not yet, I sorta had a break down last night"

"Harry" Seamus said not sure he should interrupt "me and Dean wanted ya to know we'll not be betraying you. You're our friend and if you ever need anythin' let us know; even if it's just to have a little flying contest."

Harry smiled softly at the couple or who he thought to be a couple.

"Thanks I think I may just take you up on that, so long as you know you'll never beat me" Harry said jokingly.

"We know that Harry, maybe we should invite some of the better flyers in the year" Dean suggested.

Harry saw Seamus smirk softly.

"Yeah like Malfloy he seem to be the only one that give Harry a challenge" Seamus happily exclaimed.

Harry was shocked had the Irish man really suggested that.

"Good idea guys I'm sure Harry would have lot of fun that way" Nev Spoke up.

Harry looked at them all only to see small smiles on their faces, he then knew that he couldn't deny it.

"Yeah ok, but I don't think now's the right time maybe in a week or two." Harry said hoping to leave it at that.

DDAR

Charlie made it to his parent for about 3 so he had just less than 3 hours before he had to leave.

"Charlie it's good to see you, how have you been?" His Mum exclaimed while pulling him into a hug.

"It's been good everything at the reservations fine, well except for one of the dragon who's pregnant she had very bad mood swings it's driving us all mad." Charlie replied hoping him mum would leave it at that.

"Oh dear, well how about your love life have you met a lovely young girl?"

Charlie hated it when his mum asked this, ever since he was 18 she'd kept asking and he'd hated disappointing her by say no every time.

"Mum, why do you always have to ask me that?" Charlie whined, now he'd have to tell her something he'd have rather left till later. "I don't know if you know this mum but I'm bisexual, and yes there is someone but I don't think you'll approve."

Charlie saw the shock cover her face; she obviously didn't expect that answer.

"Charlie, why didn't you tell me before I have no problem with you being gay. It can't have escaped you notice that the twins are; and what this about me not approving? Surely this man isn't that bad?"

Charlie mentally swore did he really have to tell her now… would it be wise, but there again she won't rest until she finds out who his lover is.

"Yeah I know about the twin, I just never thought I'd really end up with someone. The man I'm with I've had a crush on for I while now and he's, oh god do I have to say it, he's a Death eater but Mum he's a spy honestly he's a good man." Charlie quickly explained.

"Charlie do you know how irresponsible that is, we're at war what if he decided to turn against us? And secondly you still haven't told me the man's name"

Charlie could tell his Mum was irritated and so decided to just blurt out the name.

"It's Lucius Malfloy"

….

ARDD

Don't you just love cliffies *cackles*

_Anyway sorry if some of you didn't like the fact Charlie thought Fred and George were a bit more that brotherly with each other, but this story hasn't a definite plan it just comes out it's like I have no control. Yup I'm one of those crazy authors that believe the story's half writes itself. Also it may be mentioned again in the future!_

Lol so you may realise this chapter is to set up what drama happens next. It's sort of a filler chapter that why there's more humour in it (if you can tell). Also yes Kingsley is never going to be Minister, the poor mans in for a hard year.

Lmao don't you just love the twin awwwww poor Charlie asking such embarrassing questions.

**Please review** and let me know what you think. I made this chapter 3943 words long, just for you I do believe it's the longest one so far, love you all!


	12. The Secrets!

This Chapter is for:

**Nerdy Slytherin**- sorry I didn't update for a long time!

**Kitty Tokyo uzumaki**- thanks again and yes please do hug Draco!

Ahh this was hard to write I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me I hope it's good though!

For everyone who likes Sev/Rem you have a little treat in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter :( …. (And I don't own Friends either (do I even have to mention this? *Shrugs*))

But I own Alex Reid my cross dressing Prince :D how much do you all like him?

I made up the name of Deans Brother as I don't believe it was ever stated if he had brothers or sister or their names.

**Chapter 12 - The Secrets!**

"Sev" Harry called out when he got back to their rooms after classes.

"In the Library!" Harry's only reply came from the right.

Harry followed the voice he'd not been in the Library yet and was surprised by that fact. Now looking at the large room he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before.

"Hey, em I got a letter of Dudley earlier asking if I'd visit him and my Aunt only I can't do it alone could you come with me please? And can Draco come too" Harry asked realising Severus had probably met his Aunt when they were younger.

"Yes I don't see why not, arrange it for Saturday or Sunday either should be fine." Severus replied and Harry noted smiled at him.

"Thanks Sev, I'm going to go write to them now. If Draco asks where I am let him know I've gone to the _Owlery___please"

"I shall"

~MW~

Dudley, Alex and Petunia were sat in the living room of a small flat watching a bit of Friends to pass the time while Tea was cooking; they were having good old Cottage Pie with melted cheese on top.

A familiar White owl flew through the room and stopped in front of Dudley and Alex.

Dudley gently removed the letter and stroked the owls head.

"Thanks, do you mind staying for a while in case I need to reply?" Dudley asked the intelligent bird.

Hedwig tilted her head then nodded and settled down on the edge of a table.

Dudley quickly unravelled the paper and it read out loud.

To Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Alex Reid

I've decided to meet you this Saturday if you're all free, I'd like to meet Alex if he doesn't mind.

About Vernon you don't have to worry about him from what my Professor has told me he's had some sort of mental break down.

I'm going to bring my friend Draco Malfloy and my magical guardian Severus Snape hopefully. If you don't have much room we could all meet at a café or restaurant, I'll pay for the food…

Aunt Petunia I don't know if you do but…. If you have anything of my Mum's could I please see it/them?

Sorry I don't really know what else to talk about right now, so I guess I'll leave it at that till Saturday.

See you soon.

Harry

P.s don't worry Alex I ignored him…

Dudley blinked a couple of times Harry really wanted to see them…

"Ley(said lee)" Alex said while poking him "I told you he'd give you a chance."

"Yeah I know. Is Saturday ok with you I know you wanted to see that new action film" Dudley responded.

"Yup it's ok, plus I get to meet Harry Potter and see how different he is compared to how the paper writes about him being."

"Well I do believe we'll have to find a nice restaurant to meet at how about the Italian down the way?" Petunia cut into their conversation.

"Ok I'll write a letter to him now" Dudley replied while Petunia went to get their Tea out of the Oven before it burned.

MW

Molly Weasley was speechless her baby was in a relationship with one of the worse Death eaters around. Yes he was the best spy they had but the man has done atrocious things.

"Charlie I…I don't approve, not at the moment. Malfloy has done terrible thing well before he was a spy; I'm afraid he's using you plus he's married" Molly stated softly.

"Did you not see the paper? Mum he left her for me. He talked it over with Draco first who also has no problem with it. Please Mum I'm not asking for you to understand just to give it time, I don't want this to cause problems." Charlie looked into molly's eyes showing her he was serous and very nervous. "Mum, I love him I've never loved anyone before I can't give him up."

Molly sighed she didn't want to fight Charlie she was worried but if Malfloy had tarnished his own family name so he could be with Charlie then there was a chance the man loved her son back.

"Ok I'll leave it but Charlie if he ever hurts you I'll kill him. And please be careful" Molly knew there wasn't anything she could do so she'd just have to help Charlie the best way a Mum could by supporting him.

"Thanks Mum I'll be careful I promise!" Charlie said sounding relieved. "erm I visited the twins earlier they're good bit quiet today though. Mum I couldn't help but notice they were acting a bit different with each other do you know why?"

Molly could tell Charlie was nervous and confused and realise exactly what Charlie had spotted. Something she has notice it the last time the boys came home they were closer than she'd ever seen them.

"I know sweetie, I saw it 2 months ago I didn't say anything I didn't know how to take it at the time. As you know it happens sometimes with twins and they're old enough to know what they want."

Molly could see that Charlie had taken what she had said in and accepted it.

"OK, by the way maybe you should talk to them about let them know you understand. Did you tell Dad?"

Molly nodded at her son slowly it had taken time but Arthur understood now. Yes maybe it was time to let the boys know.

MW

Draco was avoiding the world he kept getting harassed by Pansy and others asking about his Parents' divorce and it's was doing his head in. Draco soon found himself in front of the Owlery to see Harry sending out a letter.

"Hey Har, what are you sending?" Draco softly said trying not to startle the smaller man.

Draco watched as Harry let the owl go noting that it was Harry's owl.

"A letter to my cousin and Aunt, the letters I go this morning were from Dudley and his boyfriend they want to meet on Saturday so I accepted but I was hoping you could come…. Sev's going too" Harry nervously stuttered.

Draco smiled god he loved Harry he was so sweet and innocent at times. Draco knew Harry needed him now the younger male had been through a lot and had come to rely on Sev, Remus and Draco; and Draco had no problem with that in actual fact he thought it was great.

"Yeah I'll go." Draco smiled gently taking Harry's hand wishing he could kiss the smaller wizard but know he couldn't.

MW

Harry was quickly becoming overwhelmed with the emotions rolling off Draco in the last 5 minutes the affection, love, contentment, joy and longing. With all that positive emotion directed at him Harry felt his eyes water and a tear fall down his cheek.

"Har what's wrong?" Draco pulled Harry closer to his side.

"I I'm happy, you really care about me it's amazing" Harry let Draco know while trying to stop crying.

Harry could feel that Draco was confused and felt the need to tell Draco why he knew.

"You know the other night I knew you were telling the truth. I seem to have developed the ability to feel what someone else's emotions are but I doesn't always seem to work" Harry waited nervously for Draco's answer.

"Wow that's amazing, Harry there aren't many wizards that have had empathy let alone have it was sure an early age that is unless you're a telepath….have you told Sev he can help you I'm sure."

Harry could feel that Draco was now worried ever since he said telepath.

"Hay Dray don't worry he's helped a bit but it wasn't as strong before so there wasn't much he could do but I get the feeling I need to let him now it's changed."

Harry suddenly started thinking about Draco he looked good, his eyes were a lot brighter than they'd been a month ago and he'd gained a couple a pounds. Draco attitude was a lot more serene and yet somehow protective, Harry suddenly starting thinking about what it would be like to be kissed by the Slytherin.

MW

Severus had accepted Harry's request to see his aunt because he knew that boy needed it but Sev didn't like it one bit not after what those people did to the Gryffindor.

Severus sighed and sat down sipping his coffee, unlike the twinkly eyed headmaster who thought everyone English should drink tea which he just found horrid.

"Sev you really should drink less coffee it not good for you" Rem stated walking into the room.

"I believe your incorrect Remus in actual fact Caffeine is good relaxant, it's full of antioxidants as muggles would say and was been found to help with the muggle illness Asthma. Caffeine also affects your heart although as a wizard it is unlikely to harm me in anyway. " Sev spouted out to annoy his lover.

Severus wasn't surprised to hear Rem growl and mutter 'Smart arse'.

Severus got up again and turned to the werewolf pulling the man to him and kissing his deeply. Their mouths moved together completely in sync they both moans loudly pulling each other as close as possible. Severus found himself pushing Rem into their bedroom slamming the door shut and quickly moving them on to the bed.

Severus plowed back into Remus' mouth loving the taste of chocolate mixed in with Remus's own taste. Severus just couldn't get enough of the other man and started grinding against the other man; drawing out loud moan from Remus.

As they pulled their mouths from each other the each stripped off their tops then started exploring the familiar skin of each other's chests. Severus moaned as Rem pulled and twisted his nipples. In return Sev decided to ravish Remus's neck leaving hickies all the way down to the other man's nipples.

Suddenly their grinding increased speed as they both found they were very close to release. Severus heard Rem moan in bliss and soon followed; they relaxed into the bed until Remus grabbed his wand and spelled them clean.

Severus rolled on to his back and pulled Remus to his side and into a quick gentle kiss.

MW

Seamus looked over at Dean puzzled that other boy had been sulking since Tea time.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sea finally asked the Londoner as little worried.

"I erm my mum sent a letter i...i have to go home this weekend she implied that something's wrong with my brother Ben" Dean stated looking very worried about the 12 year old.

Seamus sat closer to Dean taking hold of his hand.

"I'll go with ya; we'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow to arrange to be taken to your Mam's. Dean I can't tell you Ben's ok 'cause I have no idea but worrying yourself like this isn't going to help him, love" Sea said softly.

"I know I just can't help it he's my little brother you know." Dean leaned into Sea for comfort.

"I know ya mam will be looking after him though he's not alone" Seamus kissed Deans forehead.

Dean smiled at Seamus and squeezed the Irish man's hand.

"Thanks"

MW

Blaise sat in the library reading the assigned potions text for the next lesson, when someone sat down opposite him he took his time reading the rest of the paragraph then looked up.

"Hey" The Gryffindor in front of him said.

Blaise sighed; he recognised the boy how could he not, the short blonde hair, fair skin and hazel eyes. Blaise had promised himself never to talk to this boy, the smaller male is a Gryffindor for one, secondly he has a girlfriend and thirdly no one knew Blaise is gay. Blaise had got to extreme lengths to hide his Sexuality even from his best friend.

"What?" Blaise tried to sound annoyed.

"I… I was wondering of you could help me with my potions work, please?"The Blonde asked

"Why should I?" Blaise enquired.

"Well Harry is friends with Draco so I thought since he's your best friend we should try and get along"

Blaise sighed the boy was right, why did everything have to be so difficult.

"Fine" Blaise replied.

MW

"FRED" George shouted from upstairs.

"I'll BE UP IN A SEC" Fred replied.

George had seen the confusion in Charlie's eyes earlier and was worried a lot of people wouldn't understand his and Fred's predicament.

"George what's wrong" Fred asked yup that's right they didn't always know what the other is thinking.

"Charlie noticed earlier, I don't want him to hate us I mean look how Percy reacted he couldn't get away from us quick enough and that was before we acted on it!" George started tearing up he couldn't help it their family was very important to him.

"shh it'll be ok I bet you Char wont mind he's open minded, if I'm right the man he's with is that death eater spy he had a meeting with the other day" Fred responded wiping George' face.

"Really, Wow I guess Charlie has always been a bit different you know with the dragon obsession and all"

"George I think we should tell Mum too although she's probably noticed. I think the only ones that will have a problem with it are Percy obviously and Ron...Sh*t do you think that's why Ron's not talking to Harry?"

George wasn't surprised by the twist in conversation they'd been worried about Harry all summer especially when Harry didn't come stay with them after the other boys birthday.

"It would explain a lot" George replied "Maybe we should contact Harry soon."

"Good Idea" Fred quickly hugged George and went to make them a brew.

MW

Voldemort was not happy at all Severus the traitor had not replied to his summons. Voldemort glared at his follower he wanted answers now!

"Lucius, where is Severus? I have been calling him for 2 months now and no longer feel a connection between the two of us."

"My Lord it is my understanding that Snape has betrayed us and has been looking after Potter at Hogwarts most of the summer" Voldemort noticed the slight strain in Lucius voice and remembered the man's son had gone to the school this summer and stayed.

"Your son is with them is he not, is there something you wish to tell me Lucius" Voldemort scowled he hated it when his followers disobeyed him.

"Y…yes my Lord, I believe my son may have chosen not to join your cause. I believe the news of my divorce to Narcissa may not hep, I am very sorry my lord it is my fault"

Voldemort glared at the grovelling Malfloy knowing the man was lying; it was obvious the man had no idea of his sons' reasons but that mattered not.

"Crucio" the red eyed being shouted with his wand was pointed toward the pure blooded lord. After 30 Seconds he released the curse "You will make up for this! I want Severus dead by my hand; you have until the end of the school year to bring him to me that should be more than enough time."

MW

Harry and Draco were in Sev's living room doing their homework which they started 30 minutes ago having comeback form the Owlery. Suddenly they both heard a moan coming from Sev and Remus' room; they both looked toward each other and blushed.

Draco shot a quick_Silencio_at the door before gathering his and Harry thing and walking toward his room with a still blushing Harry following.

Closing the door behind Harry, Draco set their work on the desk beside his bed.

"Harry, do you want to carry on working?" Draco asked encase Harry need to talk about something.

"No, I want you to show me something" Harry responded confusing Draco, show him what?

Draco watched Harry turn toward him and move so he was standing right in front of the Blonde.

"Show me what …a real Kiss is like please"

Draco was stunned.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Draco watched Harry shake his head the reply. "No but I think I need to feel what it's like anyway."

"Ok but if you feel panicked please push me a way I won't mind" Draco insisted hoping the brunette would listen.

"I will"

Draco slowly place one hand on Harry' neck and the other on the boy's hip.

MW

Harry was very nervous, he'd had a horrid kiss with Cho last year and before that well he didn't want to think about it but this time he knew it would be different he really cared for Draco.

Harry tilted his head at Draco brought their faces' together. As their lips joined Harry found that he loved the softness of Drays' lips and kissed Draco back.

Harry enjoyed the kiss, along with his ability to feel Draco's emotions causing him to feel Dray's love and pleasure at that moment.

Before Harry knew it the kiss was over and he felt very disappointed but knew it was possible he'd freak out if they carried on longer.

MW(nearly forgot to add this part think my minds melted!)

When Charlie reached his and Luc's meeting place he was surprised to find the man already there though the man seemed to be in pain.

"Luc, what's wrong? why are you still in death eater gear?" Charlie asked very concerned about the man and if someone had seen him.

"He wants Severus dead he's given me till the end of the school year to bring Sev to him. Charlie he know about Draco, he's very angry with me. I'll be ok soon once the _Pain_-_Relief Potion____starts working!_" Lucius replied.

Charlie sighed and sat beside Luc.

"Ok I'll let the others know and see what they think would be the best way of getting though this is. Umm I…I told my Mum about us I know I probably shouldn't of but I want my family to know I've found someone…" Charlie rambled until Luc surprised him with a small brief kiss.

"It's ok I understand I told Severus and Draco remember your Mother know does no harm." Luc reassured him then sent a surprising smile at him, god* Charlie didn't think the man could have looked better.

Charlie felt himself blush but didn't look away from Luc knowing the man had already noticed.

"You're right I'm being silly"

MW

*sorry if this offends anyone I mean no harm by it

Ohh I'll finally shown a bit of Volde action.

Lol there's a lot of stuttering in these chapters just you wait till the next which I should have up soon because I left it so long between updating I feel bad.

**PLEASE please please review and I will let you hug Draco, Harry, Charlie and Lucius!** Hehe lol Alex Reid wishes for fans let him know if you like his Character! If anyone had any suggestion please let me know!

What do you all think of Luc's acting skills?

Did you all like the small kiss(Harry/Dray)?

Love ya all!


	13. Understanding and Meetings

Aww I love you guys!

This chapter is for:

**kitty tokyo uzumaki**- Thanks and lol I think Draco's a bit worried about the hug but shrugged it off! But I think Alex might want a hug x

**loretta537****- **Thanks for the comment I'm glad you like it!

**TearfullPixie- **thanks again! Sorry I'm so bad at updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own and harry potter characters or places though I'd love to own Hogwarts… BUT I do own Alex he's mine (well Dudley's but I made him….that sounds a bit odd …).

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13- Understanding and Meetings**

Seamus sighed as he leaned on Dean, it was becoming increasingly clear that Harry was attached to Malfloy it had him wonder how the two started talking. Oh well he much more important things to think about at the moment like his lover.

"Come on love, its nearly 8 we better get to breakfast" Seamus stated softly.

"em.. yeah…"Dean sighed before getting up. "Sea can we go talk to Dumbledore first please"

Seamus looked at his love and hated how defeated he looked. "Of course breakfast can wait."

Seamus and Dean made their way to Dumbledore's office in silence, Dean then knocked on the door.

~AD~

Albus read through the proposal Severus had come up with for abused children and the school system for identifying these children, Albus had to admit he need to do something and soon he had made to many mistakes already.

Albus was knocked out of his thoughts, who would need to speak to him so early?

"Come in" Albus projected his voice.

As the two Gryffindor's walked in he became concerned, they had never come to speak to him before opting to go to Minerva instead.

"Boys how can I help you?" Albus asked kindly noticing young Mr Thomas was quite upset.

"erm I was hoping you would allow me and if possible…"Dean looked towards Seamus in what Albus realised was love but also hope. "…Seamus to go to my home this weekend? My mother contacted me last night, she said some things wrong with my brother… Sir I I …need to see them!" At this point Dean was crying.

"Shhh Dean" Mr Finnigan said pulling the Dean in to a hug.

"Mr Thomas, Mr Finnigan as this is a family matter and a very important I will permit you both to go to Mr Thomas's home today after classes finish. Missing tomorrow (Friday) shouldn't do you much harm but I do expect you to look through the class material you have missed. Also ask one of your class mates or a teacher if you need any help!" Albus Started. "Mr Finnigan I will have to inform you parent as to where you have gone I hope that won't be a problem!"

"No, me mam won't mind we go round to each other's houses all the time in summer!" Seamus said quickly.

"Very well I will speak to your parents. If you return to my office at 4 I will make arrangements for you to floo home" Albus smiles at the boys knowing they were both relieved.

~AD~

After arranging for Lee Jordon to look after the shop for the day the Weasley twins made their way to the burrow.

They could have just used the floo but felt better apparating then knocking on the door, maybe because this conversation could go horrible wrong.

Fred hesitantly knocked on the old door of their old home well they still called it home most days.

George watched quietly as his mum open the door and silently let them in the hugged them tightly.

"Hello boys, I thought you were both working today" Their mum said "I hope you found someone trust worthy to look after the shop!"

"Yeah Lee's looking after it he know where to find us if there's a problem" Fred responded as they all made their way to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

George watched as his mum pour them all a brew making sure to make Fred a coffee not tea.

"I see he seems like a nice young man although I bit too loud at times" Mum responded.

"Mum we needed to talk to you both but we guess Dad's at work…we didn't really plan it out well" George rambled.

Fred looked at his very nervous twin and smiled George worried too much, though many people saw them both as very similar they really weren't they just understood each other very well.

"I believe I know what you want to talk to me about, when I realise what you are to each other I was shocked but I realise why. It the magical world it is not rare for twins to have the same soul, therefore become intimate with each other" There mother stated noticing the brothers blush "I do hope you both realise that you will find some to join you both one day."

Fred nodded having read all the information he could about split soul twins, quite often in these cases the twins would have another mate, some would say soul mate. Fred hoped they found theirs soon if only because he knew George need more support.

He knew that it nearly always happened with purebloods someone made the theory that the inbreeding in the wizarding world had caused this defect along with squibs.

"Yeah, we thought you might have known" Fred started.

"We were positive Charlie noticed something"

"And worried he'd not understand"

"But maybe out of all our sibling, he's the least to worry about"

"Especially with that secret lover of his" Fred finished.

The twin then burst out laughing Charlie couldn't hide something like that form them they knew exactly who he was meeting up with.

"I see you know your brothers secret its very lucky for you both that he told me yesterday. I'm not sure I approve yet but I'll give the man a chance, now I just have to explain it to your father…" their Mum exclaimed.

"oh well"

"If you tell Dad about us first"

"He might not be as shocked about Charlie"

The twins tried to help knowing Charlie hated to disappoint their parents.

"That may have worked but Arthur already knows about you both I explain it to him about 2 months ago" She relied.

~AD~

Lucius sighed the Dark lord had given him a task he could never complete there was no way in hell he'd sell out his best friend.

Lucius found his two way mirror.

"Severus Snape"

Lucius watched as Sev popped up

"My friend, I was called last night. It would seems the dark Lord is out for you blood he wish for me to bring you to him by the end of the school year" Lucius exclaimed wearily.

"I see I expected he would realise soon! Well we have a reasonable amount of time to think of a solution don't worry too much Luc" Severus almost demanded.

"Very well but be careful he may have ordered another to do the same job!"

"Indeed I will, thank you Luc I'm sorry but I must go I have a class to teach!"

~AD~

Dean and Sea were constantly looking at the clock that during class as soon as their last class finished they ran back to their dorm room packed a small bag each and made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Seamus held Deans hand as they stood in front of the headmaster.

"Your parents are in agreement, if you would use the floo powder on my desk. I wish you a safe trip home, if you need anything let me know!" Dumbledore kindly let them know.

"erm sir we forgot to let Harry …and Neville know we were going if you could let them know please, we don't want Harry to worry." Seamus asked suddenly realising.

"Consider it done please send a message when you wish to come back and I will open the floo connection for you."

Dean and Seamus quickly bid the headmaster good bye and flooed home.

~AD~

Luna smiled Neville had been worrying about the little arrangement he had with Blaise but only good would come from it.

Luna knew of the poor Slytherin's crush on her boyfriend but also knew that once Blaise got to know Neville that would change. Luna just knew Blaise was made for someone else….

"Nev stop worrying, I have no problem with you trying to befriend Blaise Zabini. Harry needs us all to get along but I think you'll find that will not be an issue" Luna used her eerie voice although she knew it didn't bother Nev it freaked some people out though.

"O.. ok…. Luna do you think it would be a good idea to have us all meet up next weekend and try and get to know each other" Luna could hear hope in her loves voice.

"I believe so this weekend is a hard one for many of us, next weekend should be relaxing… "

~AD~

Severus tried not to worry about his Dark Lord issue at the moment Harry was more important, he also knew that Harry was about due an explosion things would probably start sinking in now.

Severus only guessed this because of his previous experience with his father's abuse the only difference is that Harry has support and he didn't.

Severus sighed need to let Rem know about Luc orders he never could keep and thing from his lover for long.

"Remus I have news from Luc" Sev started lightly. "It would seem the Dark lord had ordered him to bring me to the Dark Lord before the school year finished"

Severus watched Remus for a minute as the men hadn't responded and realise the werewolf was shaking. Severus quickly made his way across the room and pulled the man into his arms.

"Don't worry we have months to think of a solution"

"I know Sev it's just the thought of losing you …I don't think I could handle that" Remus whispered.

Severus tightened his hold he would figure out a way round this but first they need to get this weekend out of the way.

~AD~

Dean called out to his Mum as soon as they stepped out of the floo he need to know what was going on with his brother!

"In you brothers room" was the only reply he got, grabbing Deans hand he quickly pulled them both upstairs to his little bro's room.

"Mum Ben" Dean Addressed them then really looked at his brother.

Ben was a very pale green and sweaty and had spots everywhere, Dean turned to Seamus confused.

"Dean of I'm so glad your home I've been to the doctor but they don't seem to know what's going on there best guess was a new form of chicken pox" Deans Mum spouted out pulling the boys out of their thoughts.

"Mum, please tell me Dad (his step dad) and my sisters haven't been near him?" Dean asked knowing the illness normally only affected the weak but sometimes you never know.

"No they haven't Dean, Do you know what this is?"

"It appears to be dragon pox and if that's the case then Sam has to be a wizard why he didn't get from Hogwarts it confusing though" Seamus replied for Dean. "I'm going to send the Headmaster a message we need a Mediwizard/witch as soon as possible."

Dean watched as his boyfriend made his way out of the room and was thank full he needed to talk to him Mum alone.

"I hate to say it like this but did Ben get a Hogwarts letter?" Dean watched his mum look from left to right try to decide what to say giving away the truth with that action, Dean was glad Ben was sleeping.

"Yes he did we thought it would be safer for him not to attend the school. We overheard you and Seamus talking about Harry Potter and an evil wizard and something about a huge snake."

"Mum its dangers to leave a wizard untrained their magic can turn against them" Dean couldn't let her know that exactly what happened. "Mum he needs to go to school once he's better he's already missed a year."

Before his Mum could reply Seamus ran back upstairs declaring that a Mediwitch would be there within the hour.

~AD(I've skipped Friday)~

Saturday Morning was filled with nervous for so many people but most of all for one Petunia Evans. She knew she'd failed her Sister, Harry, Dudley and even herself, she knew she wanted to make things up to Harry but doubted she really could.

"Dudley, Alex it's time to go hurry up" Petunia had noticed Alex had practically moved in she didn't mind at all the boys were well behaved although it was sometimes hard to see Alex as a man with the way he dressed and acted.

Petunia watched as the couple walked in Dudley dressed in and nice shirt and jeans and Alex wearing a beautiful blue dress with a black cardigan keep him warm and leggings, which surprised Petunia you could hardly tell Alex was a man.

"You two look lovely, Alex you're looking very pretty today" Petunia said as they walked out and she locked the door.

"Well I had to make an effort do you know who important Harry is to the magical world, I just wish more people saw him as human as well he needs help and from the rumours I've heard recently his best friend have abandoned him. I want to help them with the war I just don't know how."

Petunia saw the worried look on Dudley's face and sighed.

"Maybe you could make some potion for them I heard Dudley say you were good at them" Petunia Suggested trying to lighten the mood a bit.

~AD~

Harry, Draco and Sev flooed to London then walked to the Restaurant where they were meeting Petunia, Dudley and Alex.

Harry Severus noted had grabbed Draco's hand and intertwined their hands which made him smile it was good to know Harry trusted Draco with himself (Harry).

"Well boys I've noticed a change in a lot of people in your year. What I'd like to know is why you two want people to think of you as the same as last year"

"We don't we were waiting till Draco's time table was changed and erm my friends kinda know some of the truth… well Nev knows almost everything." Harry answered unexpectedly Sev had been sure it would be Draco answering.

"And there's no real point in me hiding it everyone already hates me, except Blaise he knows but thinks it's weird. He really thought I hated Harry I supposed everyone did." Draco said sadly but within seconds turned to Harry and smiled, Sev guessed Harry and squeezed Draco's hand.

"So when did this happen?" Sev indicated towards their hands.

"The day Harry got the letter from his Cousin well you remember he went to the Owlery to send the reply well I found him there we talked. Then we went back to the room sat down and did some homework" Draco stopped and smirked and this point and Harry blushed bright red, Severus wasn't sure he wanted to know why. "Then we heard and very loud moan and I was quick enough to put a silencing spell on your room. Then we went to my room, Harry do you want to explain this bit?"

Sev watched Harry nod while inside cursing himself for not using the spell "Yeah well earlier in the day I'd been wondering what a really kiss would be like and well finally decided I'd ask Draco to kiss me …." Harry trailed off.

"It's ok Harry I get it, I'm glad you trust Draco but please don't push yourself too far!" Severus said ending the conversation as they walked into the Restaurant.

~AD~

Alex was excited and bounced up and down in his seat, they had got to the restaurant 15 minutes early he'd never really talked to many other wizards and he couldn't wait.

"Alex you'd think you were meeting the prince or something I'm starting to think you have a crush on my cousin" Dudley told him.

"No I don't but you're right about the Prince bit if we had a royal family I bet you he'd be the Prince" Alex replied hoping Dudley didn't think he really fancied the other wizard.

"Yeah ok but just to make sure you should know your mine" Dudley growled in his ear making him shiver.

"Always, now shhh your Mum's coming back." Dudley's mum had gone to the toilet Alex suspected to make sure she looked presentable.

~AD~

Harry walked in first and spotted his Aunt walking over to a table in the back and followed her glad that Draco was right behind him. Harry looked over to the table to see Dudley and who he assumed was Alex and Harry couldn't help but think the boy made a very pretty girl.

"Hello" Harry greeted them unsurely, he then gestured to Draco and Sev "This is Draco Malfloy and Severus Snape" Harry then gestured back to the table "Sev I'm sure you've met them but Draco this is my cousin Dudley his boyfriend Alex Reid and My Aunt Petunia."

Once everyone had said hello sat down and ordered their drinks it was silent for a moment before Alex spook up.

"Erm, I know it's not my place to say anything but aren't the names Snape and Malfloy…Death Eaters or associated?" Harry could tell the cross dresser didn't mean anything bad by it.

"That is correct; I was a spy although not any longer. Draco however didn't wish to be a Death Eater and ran away from home" Sev replied honestly.

"Oh ok, I was wondering I know you haven't before but please could you take me on as an apprentice?" Harry watched the young man beg the potion master in awe, it was known widely that Snape did not take on apprentices they were troublesome to the man.

Harry turned to look at Severus who was sitting to his right while Draco was to his left. He could tell that Sev was impressed with the red head (I've not mentioned it but Alex has lovely auburn coloured hair).

~AD~

"I will consider it but it would require for you to floo to Hogwarts every weekday but first I will be testing you, next Wednesday 10am that is unless you are required to go to muggle school " Severus replied surprising Draco, Sev never took to someone that quick before.

Draco was equally surprised at the cross dressers response.

"I have been attending school but I completed several GCSE' last year so I can drop out. I'll see you next week I assume you'll send me the correct address?" Alex asked.

"Indeed I shall arrange it later; I would also like to talk to your potions tutor also so see what he thinks of your potions work." Severus drawled.

Draco's mind drifted to Harry as Sev and Alex spoke, Harry was holding his hand so tightly it hurt.

"Harry, loosen up a bit your hurting me." Draco whispered into the brunettes' ear.

Draco watches as guilt crosses the others face and he let go of Draco's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Dray" The look in Harry's eyes was begging him for something so Draco put his arm over Harry's shoulder and pulled his close hoping Harry would feel safe and not panic.

~AD~

Hermione was frustrated Harry had lied to them, how had she not seen that. Hermione didn't hate Harry but she did not appreciate being lied to either.

When Ron fell out with Harry last year she had a choice Harry or Ron it wasn't that hard of a decision for her, she loves Ron not Harry.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't have chosen sides, just observing Harry during meal times it became clear to her something bad had happen during the summer.

Hermione had no intension of trying to make up with Harry if only because she believed the friendship that had once been between them was self-destructive.

Sighing loudly she returned to her homework with Ron trying to copy it from over her shoulder.

~AD~

Charlie was concerned one of the dragons on the reserve had been acting oddly all week. They had tried to separate him from the rest has he kept attacking the younger dragons.

"I can't understand it we tried everything he's not ill." Charlie's co-worker Simon whined. "He not mated, has no babes. The group that brought him here said they had no problems with him erg ..I just can't think of what it could be…"

Charlie was still thinking the dragon hadn't permanently hurt any of the dragons so he was try to get attention but why….dragon dragon dragons that was it he wasn't a dragon Charlie hoped this worked.

Charlie pulled out his wand and cast a spell, a blue and white light shone as it made its way to the dragon.

Charlie notice Simon stood next to me gobsmacked as the once Dragon turned into a wizard with quite peculiar looks.

If Charlie would hazard a guess he'd say this wizard had been a Dragon for Century's he's dress robes looked medieval very dirty but also dull and plan. Not even poor wizards had robes that bad.

"Hello sir, I'm not sure but I thought you might want me to help you return to you original state" Charlie softly said to the dishevelled man who looked to be in his 50's which with wizards could mean he was 80.

~AD~

He turned to face the young wizard that addressed him it was a good thing he learnt as time went on the changes to the language; for otherwise the young man would not be able to understand his response.

"Yes I did wish for your assistance I thank you kindly I was in that form for far too long. As you may know certain dragons don't age and it was the best way for me to live until my services were needed." Coughs followed his statement it had been such a long time since he had spoken.

Suddenly a glass of water was given to him by the other man he had hardly notice and thanked him for such kindness.

"It was my pleasure, I understand completely although I didn't realise any wizard could turn into a magical creature!" The red head replied. "You said you are needed may I ask where? I might be able to help you."

"Ah yes only a mage may turn into a magical creature young one. As for where I'm needed I'm not sure I do believe it might be back in England though… there is a boy I must teach for he is a mage." He knew honesty when he saw it the red head would help in any way he could.

"I see in that case shall we get you back to my flat so you may eat, wash then change then we can floo to Hogwarts I'm sure the headmaster will have an idea who the young mage is.."

"I see, I believe you already know who I seek young…"

"Charlie Weasley sorry I should have introduced myself before. I may have an idea of who you seek but I could be wrong." Charlie replied as they walked to a small hut not too far away. "May I ask your name Sir?"

"You already have, I am unsure if it is wise to tell you but as it would be rude not to my name is Merlin"

~AD~

"So"

"So I know you can't forgive me but I'd like to apologise I have been the worst Aunt you could have had! I would like to try and make up for it but I know nothing can fix it!" Petunia Started worriedly.

"I see" Harry started. "I would like you to explain everything that's happened since I left and then we can see if I'll allow you to make it up to me"

Petunia wasn't overly shocked by this; the thing that shocked her was the boy he was with. Draco was it, was literally holding Harry together just as much mentally as physically, Petunia hated that Harry was that fragile because of her family.

"Ok I suppose … I'll have to start from the beginning" Petunia suddenly sounded old "I was very young when I met Vernon only 18 I didn't get much attention from men I hated to admit it but I was a very bitter person even in my youth. Though I loved Lily she got everything magic, extra money spent on her school things, boys running around after her. I got boring things I had only a few friends our parents spent little on me …. I was very jealous and began to hate her for it. I did horrible things to her in our teens.

"When I met Vernon he was kind took me out spent money on me everything I didn't seem to get at home, though I still loved my parents. I became deluded into thinking that's how things should be. Lily came back from school that year very chirpy and full of magic, Vernon saw her perform magic and got so angry. He forbade me form talking to Lily, I move in with him…..

"Everything when ok after that in my view, i wish I had really seen what I'd done. It wasn't long after that are parents dies I found out it was wizards that killed them it cemented my hate for magic I handled it in the worse way I never talked to Lily again. At 20 I got pregnant with Dudley and my world became smaller all I cared for was bring my son up but I always cared what other people thought of us I tried to make are family perfect.

"Then a year and 4 month after I gave birth, we suddenly had another baby to look after. When you were a baby I tried to treat you normally but I was scared of you I knew you were bound to have magic in you. Vernon wanted rid of you straight away he was quite nasty with it and if I had been truthful I would have admitted he scared me.

"The a couple of years later you did magic…I knew what I was seeing straight away and I swore to myself you would never be taught how to use it properly. The first time Vernon saw it he wanted to beat it out of you but I pushed that idea away and said you needed to be disciplined not beaten so i…I made you do everything around the house.

"I didn't realise how bad Vernon was beating you when you came back from school I knew there was something but I thought it was just a smack or two or maybe I hoped it was I don't know….

"This summer I didn't want to be at home after 16 year I'd finally begun to see things clearly I avoided you all. I'm afraid by doing that I caused what he did to you I'm so so sorry. On the day Dudley asked to talk to me with Alex and told me everything I had to get out of there no one deserved to go through that, I'm so so sorry Harry I've failed you I understand it you never want to see me again "

Though a lot of that Petunia realised she had been crying she must have looked a state but that didn't matter anymore.

~AD~

Seamus was concerned but at the same time quite relieved the Mediwitch had given Ben the cure and he was getting better by Monday he'd be fine. No he was concern with how Ben was taking been a wizard his brother the kid hadn't taken it well at all.

*Flashback*

Late Friday evening Seamus and Dean watched as Ben slowly woke up.

Seamus quickly left the room got Deans mum and came back to see Dean gently hugging his brother.

"Ben I'm so glad you're better I was so worried" Judy(I've decided that's her name) gushed as Dean pulled away from Ben.

"I'm ok mum, what was wrong with me?" Ben asked. Ben unlike his brother was very slender and blue eyes and blond shaggy hair most people wouldn't think they were brothers.

"Sweetie I'm not sure I can explain it to you, Dean could you please?" Judy asked.

"erm yeah, what you had was called Dragon pox, it much like chicken pox gives you itchy spots and a fever but it also give you green skin and it quite a lot of cases it can turn deadly. Don't worry though your cured' and you won't get it again." Dean started; when Ben was cured the rest of the family had been given the vaccine too.

Seamus knew Dean was struggling and that Judy should have explained this not him.

"How could I have had that?" Ben sounding very confused. "Dean!"

"Ben …to get Dragon pox you have to be a Wizard…Ben you need come to Hogwarts its dangerous for you not to be trained"

Ben's face was not a good picture, Seamus quickly grab hold of Deans hand.

"NO no It can't be.. I didn't get a letter nothing weird ever happened around me!" Ben shouted.

Seamus saw Dean shrink and pulled his love out of the room while telling Judy to explain everything to Ben.

*Flashback ends*

Dean and Seamus were in Dean' bedroom avoiding the family's arguments they could hear Judy, Deans step Dad and his sisters shouting.

Seamus hoped they realised the decision rested with Ben not them. Seamus suddenly heard the door creak as Ben snuck into Dean's room.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if we could talk..."

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Dean said gently.

Ben sat don't on a desk chair and fidgeted a lot.

"I'm really a Wizard aren't I…but I thought you had to have a least one magical parent? And why aren't Beth and Sam witches? I don't understand." Ben rambled out.

"There are plenty of witches and wizard without magical parents we're not sure why it happens…most people think it's in your blood but I'm not so sure. As for Beth and Sam I don't have an answer for that either, sorry Ben. Magic is an unknown even to us. " Dean tried explaining.

"I don't think I ever did magic, what do you call it accidental magic."

Seamus had to but in at this point, everyone was different not everyone has accidental magic.

"Ben, not all wizards have accidental magic, for some their magic builds up and at 11 when the go to school and learn how to use it and the built up magic is released but it your case you didn't go to Hogwarts so it built up to a dangerous level. So you magic turn against you made you ill its more than like how you got Dragon Pox" Seamus explained hoping Ben understood what he'd said.

Seamus and Dean watched Ben as the 12 year old thought it over then looked up and them.

"I'm going to Hogwarts with you on tomorrow. I'm going to tell the others." Ben got up quickly and left the room, leaving two relived Wizards in his wake.

~AD~

Draco was shocked this woman was to be quite honest very dense but he could see she really didn't realise what turn her actions would take but she was far from innocent.

Draco wanted to but in talk for Harry but knew the other boy would not appreciate it. So he moved his arm from Harry's shoulder and started rubbing the others back hoping it was soothing.

"You, you Spent 30 years of your life jumping to conclusion and letting anger and fear rule you Aunt Petunia I don't have you a feel sorry for you! " Harry said sombrely. "I will not forgive you yet but you can try to make up for it if you wish but you will only get one chance same goes for you Dudley"

Draco wasn't shocked but Harry's decision, Harry was a very forgiving person but he would only give some a second chance there would be no third or fourth Harry could afford to, not with the Dark Lord after him.

"Thank you so much Harry" Petunia spluttered, Draco wasn't sure about her yet.

"Thanks Harry… I know I can't do much for you but I thought I could teach you how to fight it might help in that war of yours" Dudley started, Draco noticed Petunia gasp as if she had not been aware of this. "Alex told me about it we'd both like to help you if we can…"

~AD~

"Thanks Harry… I know I can't do much for you but I thought I could teach you how to fight it might help in that war of yours" Dudley started, Harry wondered maybe muggle fighting would help he'd be able to dodge quicker…. "Alex told me about it we'd both like to help you if we can…"

"Hmm I think it might be a good idea, what do you think Sev?" Happy said turning to his… well his Dad.

Harry felt the proud vibes coming from Severus and realise the man cared for him just like a father would and was very happy for that.

"I believe it would be beneficial maybe for Draco as well. I can make arrangement for your cousin to come to the castle once a week but Harry you will have next to no free time left." Harry could feel Sev's concern but knew he needed to do this.

"I know" Harry finished the conversation shortly.

The rest of lunch when very quietly and ended on a good note.

~AD~

This is the longest chapter I've written! It took me sooo long to write it.

_Wahh I just realise I shouldn't have called my oc Alex Reid o.0 having looked it up and google and found the kick boxer idiot. Please can you all note there is no comparison between him and my Character I might even change my Characters last name when I edit the whole story at a later date. _

I have no idea where half of this came from lmao my mind is weird. Omg Merlin's appeared even I didn't see that happening!

I'll be skipping to Halloween week after next chapter! ohhhh what will happen… I don't even know the answer to that, suggestions welcome!

Please **Review **and let me know what you did/didn't like!


End file.
